Change of Fate
by OmgPocky
Summary: Tsuna is known as 'Reaper' in the mafia world as the greatest hacker, learning his younger twin was to be the decimo of vongola but soon a certain sadistic tutor told him that he was a candidate for the position and that had changed his fate forever and now 'Dame-tsuna' has a long journey ahead of him along with his friends and a hitman Tutor. [Full summary inside] Contain O.C
1. Chapter 1 Reaper and Ghost

**well this was just a random idea that went to my head.**

**so i just publish this... stupid right?**

**Anyway i apologize if i made anything wrong in this chapter. Oh and further i might add an made up Arc in later chapters**

**Warning: Contain some OC's and some OOC-ness**

**Disclaimer: i do not own katekyo hitman reborn, if i do it would be still on going and something stupid will occur**

**Summary: Tsuna is known as 'Reaper' the world greatest hacker in the mafia world, and one day he found out his younger twin brother was to be the Decimo of the worlds powerful mafia famiglia; The Vongola famiglia. Reborn who was sent by Nono to train sawada tumakyaki but upon arriving at the sawada residence he soon finds out that the older twin is more suitable for the position as decimo and a special surprise to come is to find a flame user with the rarest flame, snow flame and the discovery of the 8th ring, the snow ring and a snow arcobaleno. How would tsuna and his new found friends fair on what's ahead of them?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Finally…. I could finally go to bed…" tsuna exclaimed as he stretch his arms from typing on his laptop for hours and now it's midnight. He leaned against his chair and flipped open his orange phone before typing down his message.

**To: sparrow**

**From: Reaper**

**Subject: Job is done**

**I've sent the email to your account**

With a click he sent the message and switched his laptop off before he flopped onto his bed.

Sawada tsunayoshi was known as Dame-tsuna by comparison his younger twin brother was more popular, athletic, average grades and strong while he was known as weak, un-athletic, bad grades and dame but tsuna was known as 'Reaper' in the mafia world, the world greatest hacker. A most-wanted person that no one knew his identity but of course for tsuna he wanted to be unknown , so that the people around him would not be endangered.

Tsuna began hacking when one day his da- or should I say iemitsu came home from work, being gone for years his hatred for him grew. That day when iemitsu came he gave tsuna a orange laptop to play with so that imeitsu could pay more attention with his more loved son, tsuna's younger twin brother, sawada tumakyaki. While iemitsu dotted on the younger twin, tsuna went to his room and started the laptop then an ad popped out of the screen, showing how to hack and for tsuna who didn't know what hacking is he clicked on the ad. With that 'Reaper' was born.

After just a year of hacking, he was known automatically in the mafia world. Sparrow was the only person he trusted his identity as 'reaper', in return to make sparrow to keep his identity a secret tsuna agreed to work for him, the chiavarone famiglia.

"Well…. I got another day ahead….." tsuna mumbled before letting his eyes drop in sleepyness.

**Scene change-**

The alarm ringed and with a smack the sound stopped, tsuna raised his head from his pillow to look at the clock, it reads 6 o'clock in the morning. He has to wake his twin brother at 7 and lucky for tsuna they have separate rooms, so that he could do hacking without being disturbed. He got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed for school, his gravity-defying hair bopping up and down as he sluggishly walked. After getting dressed he automatically went to his orange laptop with the no.27 on it and switched it on, went online and smirked when he hacked into several mafia famiglia's planner to see that 'ghost' had hacked into their mainframe, reaper and ghost shared the same title as world's best hacker in the mafia world.

"Ghost huh? " tsuna mumbled, he tried hacking the net to find the identity of people but Ghost was the only one he can't find. His phone rang and automatically he flipped it open and read the message that was sent to him.

**To: Reaper**

**From: Sparrow**

**Subject: Good work**

**I have a mission for you but it will be sent to you differently, be insure for a surprise**

" A surprise?" tsuna wondered before flipping his phone close and laptop before heading towards his brothers room.

Tumakyaki lied there on his bed innocently while tsuna groaned, he tried several attempts to wake him up but in vain tuma(I shorten his name) slept like nothing had happen. Tsuna thinked of an idea to wake him up and so he went to the toilet, carrying a bucket of cold water back into the room and threw it all on tuma. (tsuna and tuma don't look identical, tuma has blond hair like his dad and was not gravity defying)

His blond hair soaked in water and so was his pajamas, he sat up from his bed and yelled at his dame brother, "DAME NII-CHAN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he screamed before running into his bathroom.

"to wake you up, tuma" tsuna mumble before heading downs stairs but tripped and fell to the bottom.

_' ite! That really hurts… why does it happened on that very same step?_' he screamed in his thought, rubbing his chin in pain.

"Ah! Tsu-kun good morning!" His mom greeted as she grabbed the plates she used to eat breakfast, there was one person who cared for tsuna and that was his mother, sawada nana who adored tsuna since he was the only one who appreciated everything she had done which she was grateful for tsuna. He gave her a smile as he grabbed the toast from the table and head towards the door.

"im going" he called and with a reply his mom said, "Take care!"

* * *

**TIMESKIP… The school**

Tsuna rushed to school because no.1 he was late, no.2 he was chased by bullies and manage to get away which resulted into no.1, and wanting to avoid the disciplinary chairman the hibari kyoya.

He was lucky that he manage to get to class on time, when he did reached the class room he saw tuma being surrounded by mostly girls and some of his friends outside the class (both tuma and tsuna are in the same class), well besides one girl and that was yume but known as Dame-yume by the others because both tsuna and her both got similarities in ways which resulted for the name 'dame'.

Tsuna could see his brother looking at the white haired girl as he talked with the others knowing that tuma have a crush on the schools idol kyoko sasagawa and yubiuni yume, but he didn't notice that two grey orbs staring at him (Tsuna). "Found you…. 'Reaper'"

"Great… another day of humiliation… the usual routine" tsuna mumbled with great sarcasm in his voice, when he sat down in his seat he noticed an envelope in his drawer, curious he decided to open it.

_Head to the rooftop during lunch time_

- _G_

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the letter 'G', his intuition told him to go and investigate and trusting his intuition he decided to follow what the letter says. '_I can't tell if this what sparrow planed or it's something else_' he thought, ignoring class that has started.

* * *

**lunch time….**

When the bell rang, indicating it was time for lunch tsuna dashed out of the classroom and headed towards the rooftop with the letter in hand. His mind was mostly on the person who send the letter to him and 'G' reminds him of something but couldn't remember.

As he reached the door to the rooftop he hesitated when he placed his hand on the door handle but muster up the courage and swing the door open. As he opened the door a gush of wind blew into his face making Tsuna closed his eyes, he walked onto the rooftop and let the door closed behind him, still keeping his eyes close waiting for the wind to die down.

"Seems like 'Reaper' did appeared"

Tsuna's eyes shot open at the word reaper, to his surprise he grabbed his gun hidden inside his uniform and pointed at the person, her white hair swaying in the wind and her grey eyes narrowed at tsuna. In a blur tsuna looked at his right, a card with the word 'G' on it was imbedded next to his head and into the wall.

"Ghost…" he muttered , glancing at yume who stood there with another card in her hand which was identical to the one that was imbedded into the wall.

"Lower you gun 'reaper' im just here to talk" Yume said as she lowered her card, the same went to tsuna who let his hand fall to the side but still griped tightly on the handle of his gun.

He looked at her, " What are you doing here 'Ghost'" he said.

Yume blinked her eyes several times with a confuse expression on her face, "Didn't sparrow told you that I wanted to meet you?" she mentioned.

_'Eh? She told sparrow that she wanted to meet me? Sparrow only told me that….' _Tsuna thought before realizing that sparrow DID mention there was a surprise for him… he met Ghost, the only person he was really interested to know and she was standing in front of him.

"Well he did….." tsuna trailed off, but decided to change the subject, "Anyway why did you call me here?"

Yume's smile went crooked and her face turned slightly red, "well… um… how could I put this but…. Can I be your friend?" she whispered the last part but was loud enough for tsuna to hear. He gave her a warm smile which he rarely do because most of the time he would not and now…. Someone asked him to be his friend, something he longed for a long time.

"Sure, Ghost" tsuna said, laughing as he saw yume pouted at the name ghost. "if you keep on doing that 'Ghost' would be found more easily, right reaper? " She teased back.

"Anyway, sparrow want you to get information on who will be the vongola decimo" Yume said as she sat down with tsuna following.

"Well, all I know is that it would either be me or my younger twin brother, tumakyaki" tsuna said sheepishly as he placed the gun inside his uniform, looking at the card that yume threw at him.

"well now that's over….." she sighed but kept on smiling

"Are you going to take your card? If not can I keep it?" tsuna asked, pointing to the card at the wall earning a giggle from yume, "sure, why not?" she said before fishing out her phone from her pocket and flipped it open , the phone was white in colour and had the number 42 was on it. Tsuna smiled at her before standing up from his position and headed towards the card on the wall.

**To: sparrow**

**From: Ghost**

**Subject: it would either be reaper or his twin brother to be decimo**

With a click she sent the message and watched tsuna pull the card out and placed it in his pocket. Then the school bell rang indicating it was time for lessons, yume got up from her position and let the wind flow into her face and hair, she closed her eyes to enjoy nature's fragrance but little did she know tsuna watched her, his face slightly heated up as he watched yume enjoy the wind with a gentle smile on her face.

"well then yume, lets head back to class" tsuna said as he open the door to the stairs, yume open her eyes and looked at him, "you go on ahead, I want to enjoy this for a while" she said.

Tsuna walked down the stairs leaving the girl behind, his thoughts going crazy upon what happen earlier. Why did his face heated up? That lingered in his mind before returning to reality when he reached class.

* * *

**After school….**

Yume and tsuna rushed out of school not wanting to get beaten up by their bullies and walked down the street, "Well regarding sparrows request, he will send you the next one to you" yume mentioned still walking down the street. Tsuna just shrugged, "thanks, anyway how did ghost met sparrow?" he asked

Yume giggled at him, showing him her brightest smile. "I don't know actually but by truth… I trust him with my secret so im not bothered"

Tsuna just slightly smirked at her answer which was similar to his when tsuna decided to trust sparrow with his secret.

"well then, i'll be going! Bye!"yume said, before waving him good bye and left.

Tsuna waved good bye to her before his phone started ringing, he fished his phone out of his bag and flipped it open, reading the message that was sent to him.

**To: Reaper**

**From: Ghost**

**Subject: Got your phone no.! **oᴥᴑ

He smirked at the message before shutting it close, and started walking home from school. That same night sparrow sent him a message regarding to his next mission.

**To: reaper**

**From: sparrow**

**Subject: The world greatest hitman will arrive in japan tomorrow**

**He used to be my tutor and no, he doesn't know that I knew reaper and ghost. He will arrive at your household to announce who would be the next vongola decimo.**

**And I heard smokin' bomb hayato will visit japan to challenge the next heir.**

'_Life just got harder…._' Tsuna mentally face palmed after reading the message.

* * *

**To be continue...**

**A/N: Well that was chapter 1 but maybe i might update earlier for the next chapters since i already did it but in the process of being edited.**

**Anyway Please review!**

**Ciao Ciao! :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Reborn's Arrival!

**Hey there, im back with a new update. Anyways just to clear things up im following the plot both manga and anime but i might add a huge twist in everything in later chapters so bear with it until then since i might give out some spoilers or hints for future chap.**

**i also might put up a link on my proflie to show how does yume might look like, but it might be some time.**

**Some of the things in my fanfic are based on the inspiration of other fanfic's but in my fanfic i add some twist here and there. If there is any question just review or PM me.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own KHR, only the OC**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was 6 in the morning when tsuna woke up, he stood up from his bed and headed towards his drawer opening a hidden compartment to reveal his gun that he rarely uses but just kept it close with him in case of emergency.(he by truth was just paranoid that his mom might find the gun by pure accident since during this one time he hid his terrible test results in one of his other hidden compartments nana had found it)

Satisfied that it's still safe he then got dressed for school and waited on his bed for something to happen until he heard his twin brother scream from downstairs.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY A TUTOR?!" Tuma screamed at his mother who was unaffected at the shout.

'_right on que_' tsuna thought as he smirked. Before his bedroom door slamned open to reveal an infant in a suit, wearing a fedora, a green chameleon(or lizard?) perched itself on the fedora and curly side burns. But what caught tsuna attention was the yellow pacifier hung innocently around the infant's neck.

The infant looked at tsuna with his obsidian eyes and introduced himself," Ciaossu, im reborn and I'll be tumakyaki's tutor" He politely said as he stared at tsuna with calculating eyes.

"sun arcobaleno…. Curly sideburns.." tsuna whispered to himself before realizing that reborn may have heard it but unfortunately reborn already did. The fedora wearing infant raised his eyebrow at tsuna, wondering if he heard what tsuna whispered correctly.

Quick thinking tsuna faked the ordeal and pretend , the world best hitman that is standing in front of him was mistaken by as a baby who got lost, "hey there little kid, you lost?" tsuna manage to say crouching infront of him at eye level.

"No, im tumakyaki's tutor and I'll teach him to become a mafia boss" Reborn mentioned before tuma barged into the room, pretty much furious. "Why do I need to have a tutor?! Dame nii-chan needs one!" tuma wailed, before glaring at reborn. Which resulted in a kick to the face from the hitman and tuma groaning in pain as he held the spot where reborn kicked.

"Im going to teach you to be a mafia boss tuma, and I'll be here tutoring you to become the best. Now you both go to school or you'll be late" Reborn mentioned looking at the clock that hung against the wall in tsuna's room.

Tuma ran out of the room, grabbed his bag before running out of the house leaving his brother behind. Tsuna stood in his room, sighing before heading downstairs not noticing two obsidian eyes watching him.

"Im going ka-san!" tsuna called as he wore his shoes, nana came out of the kitchen and saw tsuna , a gentle smile appeared on her face and called out to him as he exit the door, "Take care and have a great day at school tsu-kun!" she said.

When tsuna walked down the street he saw his brother and reborn( he went there faster than tsuna) talking to kyoko, walking closer to the group he heard their interaction between each other. When tsuna got closer kyoko left and walked to school, leaving behind a red face tuma and a smirking reborn.

"You like her don't you?" Reborn blurted out, looking at tuma, who tried denying it but failed since his face turned red and he was shuttering. Reborn turned back to look at tsuna to confirm it and reluctantly he nodded. Reborn smirked and transformed leon into a green gun before pointing it at the blushing teen.

'_Leon, reborn partner that could sift-shape into anything'_ Tsuna thought recalling the information sparrow had given to him as he continue to observe leon. His train of thought was interrupted by a gunshot, tsuna looked at reborn who focus mostly on tuma body on the ground who started to glow faintly and just suddenly tuma jumped out of his clothes ripping it in the process and a flame present on his forehead.

Tuma stood there naked only wearing his boxers which were covered with red hearts, before screaming "I WILL CONFESS TO KYOKO SAGAWASA WITH MY DYING WILL!" with that he ran with inhuman speed. Like a possible maniac.

Tsuna approached reborn who held his gun before it changed back, "what just happen to tuma?" tsuna asked, really curious and slightly disturbed that his clothes just flew off like that. That's when Reborn started explaining ,"The bullet I shot was the dying will bullet, it bring a person back to life to complete its last regret. The dying will bullet has been passed down in the vongola family and only we can gain access to the bullet".

'_The dying will bullet huh_?' tsuna thought lightly hummed in satisfaction and amusement but the thought was heard by a certain hitman who raised his eyebrow. With a click tsuna saw reborn's green gun pointed to his face with reborn glaring at him with calculating eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Sawada tsunayoshi" tsuna simply replied, only to make reborn tilt his fedora."Not your name stupid, You knew I was the sun arcobaleno, your hiding something… spit it out" he stated

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at reborn, debating to tell him or not but since no one was around he decided to spill the secret since he knows sooner or later reborn would figure it out. "Im known as 'Reaper' the world's greatest hacker and I know you reborn. Sparrow had told stories about you, im surprise that you figure out that im hiding something" tsuna simply said, his eyes turned from brown doe eyes into the color sunset orange (like in HDWM)

Reborn stared at tsuna who looked serious and by looking at his expression he was telling the truth, with a click from behind reborn his eyes widen for a split second.

"Now you know he's reaper, I suggest you keep it as a secret" A voice said.

Tsuna looked at the figure who pointed a gun in the color white with an initial 'G' on it, was pointed to the world's greatest hitman reborn! He smirked when he saw her face, her eyes narrowed at the infant still pointing the gun at the hitman in front of her.

Yume watched reborn turn his head around with a smirk decorated on his face, looking at the gun and saw the initial he knew he hit another jack pot. "Ghost… nice to meet you, im surprise you could catch me off guard like that" Reborn said, letting leon transform back to its original shape letting yume know to lower her gun, which she did.

"You both could make a great asset to the vongola, I want both of you to join the vongola family."

Yume soften her gaze before sighing deeply," I don't know about sparro-" she stopped when reborn decided to interrupt.

"Join and I'll keep the secret and I won't tell idiot-tuma about your identity until all the guardians are found" he stated, tsuna tensed because reborn JUST blackmailed him and yume. Yume paled at the statement but kept her composure, "Fine, I'll join " she said.

Tsuna sighed before agreeing to join the vongola family, to reborn amusement he found it interesting that 'Reaper' and 'Ghost' was two people he never suspected to be will be known as Dame but it seems logical in a way.

"Before I forgot, there is a person from the carvellon (still can't spell dino's famiglia!) famiglia and he said you used to be his tutor, he was the first one to know Reaper and Ghost identity" Yume asked, putting her gun inside her hidden compartment in the bag. Reborn jumped onto of her head before answering her question, "That must be Dino, my ex-student who I used to tutor. I'll tell him that you join the vongola" he shrugged before making himself comfortable on yume's head.

Tsuna just sweat dropped at the sight where reborn sat on his friends head.

Yume turned to tsuna and smiled but seeing in her eyes were fear, "We are now late and a certain prefect will 'bite us to death', well since I know a shortcut you better keep up!" yume called before running towards the school with reborn who calmly sat on her hair slightly messy hair.

Tsuna manage to catch what she said and dashed off with her.

'_The ninth will be happy to know about this'_ reborn thought smirking mentally.

When tsuna and yume manage to get to class without getting bitten by hibari the whole class keep on talking about tuma who ran to school in his boxers and confessed to kyoko with mochida screaming that he was 'hentai' which ruined his reputation and was challenged by mochida into a kendo match after school.

"Seems like your twin brother got challenged, want to see the match later?" yume asked to tsuna as she took her seat behind tsuna. "I bet reborn will help him in this, what about you?" she whispered the last part, giggling at the idea. Tsuna gave her a small smile, "my intuition tells me that you are correct".

Yume giving one last smile to the brunette , before looking outside the window and onto the sky. Sometimes tsuna would do the same like yume, wondering why was he so drawn to it.

**Time skip… after school**

Tuma ran around the school calling reborn's name, before noticing his other crush standing in the hallway talking to someone. Yume was actually talking to reborn who she found drinking an expresso inside an extinguisher calling it his hiding spots.

"So this is where you were, no wonder I couldn't find you" yume said, crouching down meeting reborn eye level. Not noticing tuma approaching them because no.1 he was blushing like there was no tomorrow and no.2 he wanted to know how yume knew reborn.

"Y-y-yume-chan" tuma finally said close enough for her to hear, turning her head making her white hair flow and grey eyes look into those onyx eyes. When yume saw tuma she gave him a gentle smile making his heart thump like crazy while reborn watched everything , thinking that tuma had a crush on yume which for some reason that deep down in his heart reborn felt….Jealous?

Deciding to ignore that feeling he concentrated on what was happening.

With a smile yume started the conversation, "hello tumakyaki-kun, where you looking for reborn?"

"uh… y-yeah and you can call me tuma for short, tumakyaki is to long" he shuttered still blushing before realizing what he was there for.

"Reborn! Where were you this morning?! What did you shoot me with?" he yelled at the infant who just sipped his drink. " The dying will bullet" Reborn simply answered

Yume knew what the dying will bullet does (he explained to tsuna and she overheard) but pretend to look confuse, "tuma-kun do you know reborn?" she asked

Tuma turned his head at the voice and suddenly remember that his crush was still there, listening to their conversation. "uh…. I uh…" he trailed off thinking of valid reason to tell her because if he told yume that reborn was his tutor she might find it weird that a kid like reborn is tutoring him, a teenager.

Reborn then decided to intersect the conservation, answering for tuma instead, "Im his tutor". Earning a 'KIDDO!' from tuma and a giggle from yume, "Anyway yume-chan how do you know reborn?" tuma asked looking at the white haired girl.

"I met him this morning near the school gates" she simply answered but in her thought she was thinking, '_I known reborn through sparrow_'.

"I'll be going now, bye reborn, bye tuma-kun and good luck for later" she cheered before leaving the two alone in the hallway.

Reborn and tuma watched yume leave them and turn into a corner leaving from their sights, "I know you like her idiot-tuma" reborn sighed

"What's with the nickname?!" he complained, but reborn decided to ignore it and continue his work by explaining what does the dying will bullet do. While tsuna and yume was watching them around the corner, giggling to themselves as they watched reborn having a hard time registering information into tuma's brain before beating it into his student.

"You're so fun tsuna!" yume whispered into tsuna's ears before smiling at his face, tsuna's face was decorated with a blush as he smiled back.

'_C-cute…._' He thought looking at her smiling face, it warmed his heart after seeing it. Before yume slipped backward and fell on her butt while he sweat dropped before helping her stand up.

**Scene change-**

When the match started tsuna and yume went to the gym to watch the fight between tuma and mochida in a kendo match, as yume position herself in a perfect spot to see the battle her phone started to vibrate in her pocket and immediately took it out and flipped it open before clicking the message that was sent to her. A certain prefect noticed this and growled, as he leaned against the wall far from the crowd.

**To: Ghost**

**From: Sparrow**

**Subject: Smokin' hayato's arrival**

**Ask reaper about smokin' bomb hayato, he'll tell you. Oh and I heard reborn made you join vongola! Congrats ^_^ to the both of you**

"Smokin' bomb hayato… why do I get the feeling that tsuna knows and what's with the smiley face….." yume mumbled to herself as she closed her white colored phone before looking at the brunette. "Tsuna, sparrow told me about smokin' hayato and wanted me to ask you about it" yume said to tsuna who turned his head from looking at a certain direction before turning to his friend.

"Smokin' hayato, known as gokudera hayato will be here at namimori to challenge my younger twin brother" tsuna simply say as he looked around the gym. Yume giggled which made tsuna look back at her with his eyebrow raised watching the girl looked at the gym entrance, following her gaze tsuna saw who it was.

A figure with sliver hair, green forest eyes and a scrowl on his face while wearing the namichuu uniform stood outside of the gym with his hand in his pockets as he continue to observe the fight. Yup- that is gokudera hayato AKA Smokin' bomb hayato, tsuna confirmed as he looked at the guy. The duo weren't paying attention to the situation or event in front of them until one of the students which was mochida yelled.

"The prize is KYOKO SAGAWASA!" he yelled to tuma. "p-prize?!" kyoko yelled, so did hana her best friend fuming that mochida made kyoko into a prize as some sort of item.

Both of them snapped their heads back to the said person, while tuma glared at mochida. "Take your armor and start the battle!" mochida yelled, tuma glanced at the floor next to him with the kendo attire and kendo sword lying innocently and picked up the sword only.

"reborn's going to shoot the dying will at his forehead" tsuna mumbled to yume who looked out the gym's window and onto the school rooftop. "I can see something flash or shine under the sunlight on the rooftop" yume pointed out which tsuna nodded because his intuition told him that reborn Is going to shoot from the rooftop using leon.

"AHHH!" with a battle cry mochida charged at tuma and brought his bamboo sword down to hit him but was easily dodged when tuma jumped out of the way before making his own sword hit mochida on the back.

Reborn watch everything through the scoop and found battle becoming boring, so he steadily aim his gun at tuma's forehead and fired.

Everyone watched as tuma fell down, students started to mummer if tuma lost the battle but stopped when he jumped up in his boxers, ripping his uniform in the process with the dying will flame burning on his forehead.

"I WILL WIN THE MATCH WITH MY DYING WILL" he roared before attacking mochida who was stunned until he was hit by tuma's bamboo sword causing him fall backwards and land on the ground. Tuma threw his sword to the side and grabbed mochida before pulling a handful of hair stating that since they didn't point out what he could do to get a point( or Ippon in Japanese mean point) he used mochida's hair to represent it .

"ouch… that's gotta hurt" tsuna said, trying to control his laughter with tears on the corner of his eyes and so was yume, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably and tears in the corner of her eyes.

Tuma continue to pull mochida's hair until he became bald, the dying will flame disappeared after mochida turned bald. Tuma then glared at the referee who trembled before raising tuma's flag, signaling he won.

"Well since that's over, wanna come with me? I want to show you something but im not telling you until then!" yume asked to tsuna who looked at her before smiling. "Sure"

Yume eyes almost sparkle in excitement, smiling brightly at tsuna before taking his wrist and pulled him out of the gym and into the school and headed towards the rooftop. Not noticing that a certain skylark walked after them, following with his steel gray blue orbs which then gazed at the blue whitish haired girl.

The duo reached the roof top, yume glanced up at the clear sky before looking at tsuna. "Tsuna look up" yume said cheerfully and so the brunette did as he was told, he looked up.

He gasped at the sight before looking at yume who still smiling, the scene he saw was beautiful.

The sky. It was clear with no clouds in sight and it wasn't too bright but it was breath taking.

"i-I know its kinda weird but every day after school always go here and watch the sky. Beautiful right?" yume said, keeping her eyes on the sky. Yume loved the sky, rain, storm, clouds, mist, lightning, snow and sun because everything she saw was always with the sky. They won't exist without each other especially the sky. It remind her of someone but couldn't put a clue on who was it but by truth she always thought that tsuna was the sky because in her gut she knows that many people will care from him just like her.

"Thank you"

Yume stopped looking at the sky and looked at her dear friend, wondering if she hear right. "Thank you yume" tsuna said, smiling brightly at her.

Yume returned the smile before she started talking, "You won't mind if I tell you why? The reason I showed you this" she said. The skylark known as THE hibari kyoya who was standing at the door frame leaned his back against the wall, listening to their conversation because one thing for sure is that it caught his interest. The duo haven't notice hibari's presence as they talked, especially yume who was talking the most.

Tsuna just nodded at her for approval and then yume started her explanation.

"My reason to show you this was because the sky somehow reminds me of you, no…. somehow it represents you for my opinion, it means the one that accepts and embraces everyone and anyone. The clouds, mist, rain, storm, lightning, sun and snow won't exist without their sky. It played an important role for all because the sky is unreachable, unattainable and forever free" Yume finished, thinking if she explained properly or if it made sense.

"Hahaha… weird because I have sky flames" tsuna mentioned scratching the back of his head waiting to see yume's reaction. "The rarest flame to have, at least my explanation earlier was correct on you representing the sky" the girl said.

"Herbivores….." a voice said from behind them.

Both of them froze on their spot as they felt the air temperature around them dropped, not daring to turn back and see who was there. ' _Don't tell me-'_ yume thought before turning her head behind to confirm her prediction.

His jacket flowing behind him, his jet black hair, steel gray blue eyes staring at them, tonfa's in hand, and the red arm band on the sleeve of the jacket, yup… it hibari kyoya. "Herbivores… school is over, why are you still doing here on school grounds" hibari growled, making yume paled while tsuna looked at him, his brown doe eyes turned to sunset orange making it look like a glare instead.

Yume thought about what to say to hibari, "u-uh we were about to leave! Yeah and uh… we were here for a while and about to leave" at that hibari glared at her causing her to back up and spill her cards all over the floor. Tsuna inwardly groaned when he saw yume's card.

For a second tsuna noticed amusement in hibari's eyes before turning into a glare," For littering I will bite you to death!" he stated before lunging at yume, rasing his tonfa's to hit the said girl.

Yume noticed and sidestepped dodging the tonfa, her eyes narrowed as she continued to dodge. Hibari grew frustrated and decided to 'bite' the other herbivore to death and threw his tonfa to the brunette. Tsuna noticed the tonfa and barely dodged the flying projectile, before he got shot in the forehead by the dying will bullet, made his clothes fly off only leaving his boxers untouched and charge at hibari and exchange blows.

While yume sat on the sidelines picking up her cards, humming happily to herself like nothing particular happened well she kept an eye on the fight just in case if it gets worse she'll intervene.

"Ciaossu"

Yume turned to her side to see reborn drinking his expresso, "Reborn… you shot the dying will bullet at tsuna right. Anyway come here" yume said as she picked reborn up and placed him on her lap, reborn slightly surprise at this action stiffen slightly before relaxing and just made himself comfortable on her lap.

The fight went on, reborn finished his expresso and left ,the fight was going head strong until tsuna mention if they continue to fight they might destroy hibari's precious school, hibari scrowled but decided to put his tonfa's back and leave the rooftop, but took a last glance at yume before leaving.

"well…. I just hope he won't bite us to death when we meet again…." Yume sighed before deciding to return home and so did tsuna. As they walked out of the building and out of the gates, from the window was hibari kyoya, his arms crossed against his chest as he watched the duo leave. He turned to look at his subordinate, kusakabe tetsuya. "Go get any information about sawada tsunayoshi and yubiuni yume and give it to me" hibari said, kusakabe then left the room following the order that was given to him.

Hibari looked back out of the window and watched the two leave his line of sight before he smirked in amusement, "interesting herbivores….." he said to himself before walking to his desk to complete his paperwork that was set out for him to complete.

When they reached the sawada residence, yume bid farewell and walked away. Tsuna looked at her for the last time before entering his house, "Im home!" he called

"Welcome back tsu-kun!" nana said from the kitchen

That when tsuna noticed that reborn was sitting on the foot of the stairs, "Reborn, what are you doing?" he asked the infant, "I got a mission from the ninth, he want you to hack Della shero famiglia(A/N: this is just some random name) planner and e-mail any information about vongola. The details are sent to your e-mail" reborn finished before walking away and out of the house. Tsuna heavily sighed before climbing up the stairs and into his room, placing his bag next to his desk tsuna sat on the chair and switched on the laptop.

After some time he manage to find Della shero's network and began to hack into the web. Tsuna smirked to see how easy it was for him to break through the security, '_Of course…. Known as 'Reaper' the famous hacker worldwide_' tsuna thought as he smirked.

Finding several interesting news and stories to destroy the vongola, he downloaded the entire thing before deleting traces that 'Reaper' had just hacked into the main frame. Tsuna then made an email to send to the Nono of vongola, pressing the 'enter ' button on his laptop the email was sent.

Tsuna could hear tuma yell in pain followed by explosions, "im… not going to see what happened in that room" he mumbled, as he stood up and head toward his bathroom to change out of his uniform and into pajamas. With a ring of his phone, tsuna grabbed it and read the message sent to him.

It was sent from yume, he couldn't help but smile that yume always sent messages to him everytime he felt lonely which was a coincidence.

**To: Tsuna**

**From: Yume**

**Subject: I had fun! ^-^**

**It was fun today! Well besides the part where hibari almost bite us to death but that what makes him himself. **

Tsuna chuckled at the message because despite that the encounter with hibari was horror to him but yume was right, it makes him himself. For some reason tsuna got a feeling (his hyper intuition is acting up) that tomorrow they have to be prepared for something but knowingly he always bring his gun with him and yume brining her cards in her bag.

With a slam his door was swung open to reveal the hitman, "Tsuna, I've been wanting to ask why do you have a gun with you" Reborn said as he took his seat on tsuna's bed, tsuna just shrugged and pulled out his gun from his school bag and started to explain.

"My gun…. I don't particularly use it but in case of emergency I keep it close to me. Explanation done and I think you should go to my brother, check on him trust me he's fooling around now" tsuna said as he placed his gun back into the bag.

Reborn raised his eyebrow at tsuna before hopping off the bed and towards tuma room, upon entering tsuna was right his idiot student was fooling around, transforming leon into 'one ton mallet' and swing it to tuma's head very hard causing the blonde to faint. "For not doing your task I have given to you, I'll triple the training so be ready for tomorrow morning" reborn said darkly, he was one serious sadist. But one question remained in his mind.

_'How does he know? Hyper intuition? Only the vongola bloodline have it from primo, he must have. I'll keep an eye on him'_

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/n: Review? :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Smokin' Bomb Hayato

**Oh i have forgotten to mention that i might had cut out some things like the volley ball competition, and please forgive me if i might had made any mistake.**

**And here you go! **

**Disclaimer: Does not own KHR, only the OC**

**Warning:... you already know =.=**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tsuna woke up to the sound of screams and explosions, he groaned in annoyance before climbing out of his bed, ' _Can't sleep and it's four in the morning maybe I could go to school earl_y _or maybe do some hacking_ ' he thought before climbing off his bed and into the bathroom to get ready for school.

After getting ready he then headed to his laptop and decided to hack into vongola's data base and maybe find some useful information for him to know. Clicking and typing down on the keyboard he manage to get into the database but was impressed that they got a level A security to protect it but for tsuna he could hack into it.

"hm…..nothing interesting…. Xanxus huh? I'll remember that….. varia boss and has sky flames…. Squalo, belphegor, mammon, leviathan and lussuria? huh? This could cause conflict and I know it won't be long until it happens " tsuna said to himself as he continue to look for useful resources.

When it was 6 in the morning he decided to go down stairs and have breakfast with his mom, reaching the kitchen he could smell the fragrance of cooking eggs and bacon, oh how the smell sometimes make his stomach rumble.

"Ah! Tsu-kun your early today, here come have breakfast" Nana said placing a plate for tsuna when she saw her son enter the kitchen, after that she continue her work. Reaching the table he dig in the wonderful breakfast his mother made and after eating he helped her with the dishes.

"Thank you tsu-kun, im happy" his mother said smiling after kissing her beloved son's forehead. Tsuna returned the smile before the doorbell rang, he immediately went to the door and opened it.

"Ohayo tsuna-kun!" Yume greeted, with a smile on her face, Standing outside the door in her school uniform while holding her school bag . "Y-Yume? What are you doing here?!"Tsuna asked, surprise to see yume early in the morning.

"Im here to walk with you to school" she answered simply. Tsuna sighed but kept his smile on his face, he went to grab his bag and told his mom that he was leaving for school.

"take care tsu-kun!" nana said, popping her head out of the kitchen to see yume and tsuna at the door. "Ohayo tsu-kun's friend!" nana said, flashing yume a smile. Yume looked at her and smiled, "ohayo~"

**Scene change-**

Class went on normally and now was maths that was taught by nezu-sensei the least favorite teacher of yume and tsuna. They consider him as a fraud of all the lies saying he's been taught in a high educated school and Aced all subjects but since tsuna checked his background the stories he told were lies '_Pathetic_ ' tsuna thought , his train of thought was interrupted when the teacher announced something.

"Class today we'll be having a new student who just transferred here from Italy, you may come in now" Nezu said before the door slide open to reveal a student, his sliver hair, his green eyes scanning the class and finally landed on tsuna. "Tch, Gokudera hayato don't mess with me" gokudera said, as the girls swoon head over heels for his delinquent looks that made him look like a model.

Yume who sat behind tsuna smirked as she followed his gaze that landed on tsuna, '_Smokin' bomb hayato….. seems like you got the wrong target_' she thought. As gokudera glared at tsuna he walked over and kicked the leg of the table causing it to fall he glared at tsuna, "I'll never accept you as the vongola decimo" he snapped. The class started talking to themselves that they wonder what made him angry and kicked over dame-tsuna's table.

"Wrong person, if you want to know who the vongola decimo is that would be my twin brother, the blond with black eyes tumakyaki sawada" tsuna mentioned as he watched the sliver heads expression, gokudera looked shock. "Oh sorry" he apologized surprisingly and went over to tuma and kicked his table.(note, they are in the same class)

Yume giggled while tsuna sighed heavily, "Well then gokudera, could you sit next to Dame-tsuna over there" Nezu said as he pointed to the empty seat next to tsuna, after getting seated he kept on glaring at tuma while both the dame's watched the sky.

**TIMESKIP… After school**

It was break time and for some reason tsuna got the feeling about gokudera when he watched the sliver head walking out of the class and told yume to bring her gear and followed gokudera behind the school. They meaning the two dame's then hid behind the bush and watched as tuma came with reborn.

"Who was the one to challenge me?" tuma asked, clearly pissed that reborn had to drag him to the back of school, Reborn ignored him then glanced at yume and tsuna's hiding spot.

"Well we've been found easily, as expected from reborn" tsuna said amused. Yume got her cards ready if anything happens, tsuna got his gun ready and watched.

Reborn then turned to tuma,"You will be battling for the throne of decimo" he simply said. That's when gokudera decided to step out of his hiding place, a scrowl decorated on his face and he was smoking, the first thing that crossed tuma's mind was 'CANCER'.

"So reborn, if I defeat him I'll get the title as decimo right?" Gokudera asked the baby hitman who just nodded. "He seems pathetic, che… I thought he was something but this? Weak" he snarled, throwing insults at the blonde.

"Are you ready to fight?" reborn said

Tuma smirked and took off his jacket before throwing it to the side, "Oh ho, you picked on the wrong person" Tuma taunted.

Gokudera growled and pulled out his dynamites and lit them with his cigarette before throwing it at tuma who had to jump out of the way before the thing exploded.

Tuma grunted as he stood up, '_Shit… I shouldn't had took off my jacket'_ he cursed inside his thoughts as he felt his skin slightly burned before charging at gokudera. Again gokudera threw his bombs, tuma ducked scraping his stomach in the process. Reborn steady his gun and shot the dying will bullet and again tuma was in his boxers, tearing his uniform.

"REBORN! I WILL WIN WITH MY DYING WILL!" tuma shouted and defuse the bombs or dodge it.

"DOUBLE BOMBS!" gokudera yelled and lit up twice the amount of bombs before throwing it at tuma who just barely dodged and land a punch at gokudera , Reborn continue to watch. "TRIPLE BOM-" he stopped when he tried to throw his dynamites and accidentally dropped it.

That's when tuma's dying will flame distinguish and smirk evilly at gokudera, "That's what happen when you challenge me, Now DIE" he said before running away from the blast site. That's when tsuna and yume decided to jump out of the bush.

"Shit! I-im going to die" gokudera mumbled as he watched the dynamites fuse burning out. Yume threw her cards and manage to get only half of the pile to extinguish but the other half was still burning, by quick thinking tsuna jumped towards gokudera, pushed him away from danger and heard the dynamites explode behind him and shielded gokudera with his body.

Once the smoke cleared tsuna looked behind to see the spot where they stood charred before looking at gokudera who covered his eyes under his bangs. "Gokudera-kun are you okay?" Tsuna asked worried for the boy's well being, yume ran towards them when the explosion cleared.

"y-you saved my life" gokudera mumbled, tsuna looked confuse and so was yume who kneeled next to them with concern written on her face. "We should get him to-" tsuna stopped when gokudera looked at him with sparkles in his eyes.

"I WILL FOREVER FOLLOW YOU TSUNAYOSHI-SAMA! IM SORRY ABOUT WHAT I DID EARLIER" Gokudera praised with admiration in his eyes, yume giggled because she found it cute while tsuna sweat dropped thinking, '_From a glaring person into a loyal one'._

Reborn cursed under his breath because he wanted tuma to save him and make gokudera into the storm guardian, but instead tuma did something stupid. "im glad you both are okay" yume mused smiling at them as she unconsciously charmed the bomber and brunette who blushed.

"Anyway let's bring you to the infirmary to take care of those wounds" yume said as she and tsuna helped gokudera to his feet. Tuma was there as he put on his jacket (Really oblivious what just happened behind him ) but got smacked in the head by reborn. "Idiot-tuma! HE could be a good addition to the family" Reborn scolded

"I don't want to, you might not know if he might kill me again" tuma retorted, oblivious to yume and tsuna's presence…. Again.

"I don't care about your 'Family', tsuna-sama saved me" Gokudera said standing up straight, reborn growled in annoyance. Now gokudera will never join the family.(when gokudera mention that tsuna saved him, tuma didn't give a damn)

With just a turn tuma left and walked back into the building, wearing nothing but his school jacket and his boxers still oblivious to tsuna and yume presence. Reborn jumped away clearly annoyed.

Yume watched reborn go until she felt someone staring at them, she looked up to meet steel gray blue eyes. Hibari watched everything from the window and now interested with those two herbivores (excluding gokudera) but pissed that they almost damage school property. Grey orbs meet steel gray blue ones, yume mentally sweat bullets and paled which hibari noticed and smirked.

'_Why is he smirking? Did we do something wrong_?' yume thought panicking and tsuna noticed her discomfort, following her line of sight he saw hibari smirking now at them this time. "It's best if we leave, NOW" Yume said, pulling both gokudera and tsuna by the wrist and towards the school building.

"H-Hey! Let me go damn women!" Gokudera yelled trying to get out of yume's grip, she looked back and gave an apologetic look and said, "sorry gokudera-kun, hibari-san will bite us to death if we stayed any longer". Gokudera looked at tsuna who gave the same apologetic face like yume.

"Sorry about that gokudera-kun but she's right, let's leave the school" tsuna said, gokudera nodded his head up and down in excitement. Yume giggled at gokudera because she imagine that if he had dog ears and a tail, he'll become a loyal dog(puppy) to tsuna.

It was sunset when they reached the sawada residence, saying goodbye they went their separate ways. When tsuna entered the house, yume talked to gokudera.

"Nee, gokudera do you think tsuna represents the sky?"She asked, glancing up the sunset sky. Gokudera raised an eyebrow at her. "Che, tsuna-sama fits perfectly with anything!" gokudera shouted or praised? Yume giggle at his antics her heart filled with warmth when gokudera kept on praising tsuna like he was someone important(well he is).

"it's nice to know that another person cares for him" yume said to gokudera, "The sky that embraces anyone and everyone"

"What are you talking about women?!" gokudera snarled slightly confused at what she meant

The white haired girl smile brightly at the said male causing him to blush a bit, "it's nothing really but a simple thank you " she mention waving her hand to clear up her misunderstanding.

Gokudera scoffed before realizing why is yume following him, "Why are you following me?!" he shouted.

"oh I almost forgot! Do you have a phone with you?" yume asked, stopping in her tracks and so did gokudera. "Yeah… what do you want with it?!" he asked, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

Yume snatched it from his hands and started messing with it, earning a few insults thrown at her from the silver head. "There im done, you now have tsuna's and my phone number. I already asked tsuna I could give his number to you and he said yes, so when you have a feeling that tsuna is lonely don't forget to message him!" yume said cheerfully as she handed him the phone.

Gokudera eyes were widen when yume said that and to confirm it he checked his phone, there it was! Tsuna and yume's phone number. Looking back at yume, she was already walking down the road just several meters away from him but stopped and turned back. "Thank you for being tsuna's friend! Well see ya gokudera!" she said waving good bye before walking away with her hair swaying side to side.

Gokudera smiled at those words, he knew she really means it, yume was nice and kind like his tsuna-sama.

**Scene change-**

Tuma was still at school after the fight he had with gokudera, he was frustrated because no.1 his clothes were ripped so he had to wear his sports uniform and no.2 Reborn was pissed at him.

Mumbling to himself as he walked towards the school gate he didn't notice that a person ran up to him. It was Yamamato Takeshi, part of the baseball team and classmate.

"Hey, tuma I want advice from you. My baseball skills are dropping and so what should I do?" he asked, there was confusion in his eyes.

"Train harder or quit baseball" tuma said, rather harshly.

Yamamato look disbelief, "But baseball is my life…"

Tuma glared at him and shouted, "THEN TRAIN HARDER!" before leaving the baseball star.

Yamamato looked at his hand and clenched it hard until his teammates called him for practice.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/n:... Review? and i give you some pie**

**or something like that XD**


	4. Chapter 4 Enter Yamamato takeshi!

**My internet sucks! TT^TT i cant even watch my anime!**

**so i practically spent my time on my story and i've already reached the kokyou Arc but right now... we are still at the beginning. oh and remember the hints i mentioned? just wait for a while and you'll find it but their is a hint about the position of decimo in this chapter.**

**Anyways... ive been updating early but what the heck, i dont care :D**

**So on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR but my OC**

**Warning: Of gokudera's mouth and my errors, i apologize**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Ohayo tsuna-sama!" Gokudera said, sparkles in his eyes as he stood outside the sawada residence. Tsuna blinked several times and notice yume wasn't there like usual but only gokudera who greeted him outside his house.

"Where is yume?" Tsuna asked the sliver head, looking both directions of the road to see if the white haired girl was there. "She said she'll meet us at school, I don't know why but she had to do something…. Che lucky for her im here to accompany tsuna-sama" the silver head mumbled the last part as he lit his cigarette before popping it into his mouth.

Tsuna raised his eyebrow at the bomber before sighing heavily, "Well then gokudera-kun, let's go to school, if we're late hibari-san will "bite us to death" tsuna said, walking towards the school and gokudera followed attentively but kept on ranting he'll explode hibari if he were to 'bite them to death', tsuna sweat dropped the whole time but he kept on a smile on his face.

* * *

**Scene change-**

"ohayo tsuna, sorry for not coming to your house this morning" yume apologized when she entered the classroom. Everything seemed normal until tsuna's intuition spiked telling him that something bad was going to happen.

It was normal until someone slammed the door open shouting, "YAMAMATO IS GOING TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!"

"What?"

"I heard he broke his arm when he was practicing!"

Tuma's ears perked at this while tsuna raised an eyebrow.

Yume and tsuna looked at each other and nodded, "I'll catch up, you go on ahead" yume said as she looked into her bag to grab her cards, gokudera and tsuna left the classroom and rushed towards the rooftop. Tuma just ignored everything and stayed inside the classroom mumbling that yamamato was just a fool.

* * *

**Scene change-**

"Yamamato don't jump!" one of them shouted

Yamamato looked at the crowd with dull eyes, he then looked at his broken arm that was in a cast. '_Seems like the baseball god doesn't want someone like me anymore_' he thought darkly ignoring all their cries.

Tsuna and gokudera arrived at the roof top and saw yamamato standing on the edge of the building looking ready to jump off, tsuna noticed that his brother decided to stay in the classroom he sighed and pushed himself in front of the crowd to see the baseball star (gokudera looked around and couldn't find his precious tsuna-sama)

Yume arrived at the rooftop and saw gokudera looking high and low for tsuna in the crowd, deciding to go to the front of the crowd she saw tsuna.

Tsuna breathed in and out, he had to handle this, his intuition told him.

"Yamamato-kun, don't jump"

Yamamato glared at him when he said that, "hehe… seems like a no good person is also pitying me… im so useless" he said, "you have no right for me not to jump! I broke my arm and now im use-" he shouted until tsuna yelled at him

"YAMAMATO-KUN, YOU MAY HAVE BROKEN YOUR ARM BUT WHAT ABOUT THOSE WHO CARED FOR YOU?! IF YOU WERE TO JUMP PEOPLE LIKE YOUR FATHER WHO WORRIED YOU WILL FEEL?!" Tsuna paused and soften his voice, "your arm maybe broken but with patience it could heal like the doctors told you right? You are not useless, you are important to those who cared for you"

Yamamato eyes widen when he realized his mistake, looking over the edge of the building fear crossed his mind and started backing away from the edge before he climb over the fence. Suddenly the fence yamamato climbed over gave way due to the fact that it was old and he began to fall backwards and over the ledge, everyone gasped while tsuna dashed towards him hoping he could grab him.

'_Im such an idiot…_' yamamato thought as he fell backwards his hands reaching forward to only grab air.

"IDIOT!" Yume yelled making a mad dash towards yamamato, passing by tsuna who looked surprise. Yume grabbed yamamato by the wrist and held tight to him, his body dangling over the building while yume held onto him with all the strength she got before tsuna supported her but manage to get yamamato back up onto the rooftop and away from the ledge.

The baseball star look shaken before looking at yume, "y-yume…. Thank you for saving me " he said to the white haired girl. "No, you should thank tsuna, he helped you realize that you aren't useless" yume mentioned smiling brightly at him before she took several steps back as the crowd ran towards yamamato who was still looking at yume , he snapped back and into reality when someone tapped his shoulder from behind.

It was tsuna who tapped him, he smiled at him brightly which was returned.

"Thanks you tsuna" yamamato said, giving him his brightest smile

"You're welcome" tsuna said, returning the smile.

That's when the now forgotten gokudera fumed when yamamato addressed tsuna so casually, "IDIOT! DON'T TALK TO TSUNA-SAMA SO CASULALLY!" he shouted.

"Maa, Maa we're friends right?" yamamato laughed. "Yup! We are!" yume added as she laughed together with yamamato causing gokudera's right eye to slightly twitch.

Meanwhile reborn who watched everything from one of his hiding spot, he frowned because he was expecting tuma to save him, after looking at yamamato's info he would suit best for the rain guardian position. Reborn sighed heavily before leaving the scene.

'_Friends huh? Like what yume said…_' tsuna thought watching yamamato laugh at gokudera who was cursing.

"for disturbing the peace…" a certain voice said making students run like hell, tsuna turned to see hibari holding his tonfa's in hand while his face looked like he was really irritated, "I WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH!" he growled before running to tsuna.

Hibari swung it but was blocked, which made him widen his eyes slightly. Yume winced at the pain throbbing in her arms, she manage to block hibari's attack that was suppose to hit tsuna.

"It's okay hibari, none of us are disturbing the peace, see?" Yamamato said casually, like nothing particular happened while everyone sweat dropped at him (hibari, tsuna, gokudera, yamamato and yume were the only ones there)

"Y-yeah…." tsuna said. Hibari retracted his tonfa's and put them back who-knows-where while yume rubbed her arms trying to reduce the pain that was throbbing.

Hibari mentally smirked impress that she blocked his attack, "Go to class, you are all crowding" he said before turning on his heal making his jacket flutter in the wind behind him. "How dare he do that to tsuna-sama! I'll BOMB HIM!" gokudera shouted with dynamites in hand. Yamamato laughed saying gokudera's dynamites were fireworks, and thanked yume again for saving him from falling.

The bell then rang indication that it was time for class, "well it's time for class, or hibari-san will bite us to death" tsuna said, as a shiver ran down his spine when he mentioned the prefect and his weird catchphrase.

Gokudera stopped and nodded his head up and down excitedly, yamamato and yume smiled before following tsuna towards class.

Tsuna who sat in front of yume turned around and just sighed watching gokudera having an argument with yamamato who was just laughing at what he said, "Should we tell them about our secret or you'll decide when we will tell?"Yume said, looking sideways to see the brunette who just shrugged in response.

"I'll tell them in time" tsuna said before the door slide open and lesson started when the teacher walked in.

Class went on like normal, gokudera glaring at anyone who looked at him or his tsuna-sama, yamamato snoozing away, yume looking out of the window and tsuna mentally sighing that his friends were fooling around.

Again he sighed but a smile appeared on his face. '_Like what she said, 'the sky accepts and embraces everyone and anyone"_ he thought happily.

* * *

**TIMESKIP…. After school**

Class was over and everyone was leaving class besides the two dame's, a baseball lover and a bomber who were still inside of class, cleaning.

"Those bastards who make tsuna-sama clean, I'll bomb them once I see them" Gokudera cussed while tsuna tried his best to stop. Yamamato laughed at the silver head while the white haired girl sighed heavily because she was doing MOST of the cleaning as everyone were fooling around.

"Ciaossu, dame-tsuna the ninth told me to give you these, you will use this instead of your gun" Reborn said popping out from one of the tile in the classroom before tossing the mittens and special bottle of pills he grabbed from inside a box with a vongola mark on it to tsuna who caught it easily. Everyone raised an eyebrow at reborn before looking at tsuna wanting to know answers. (the mittens are like the ones in the manga)

"…..What are these?" Tsuna asked

"Those are your weapon and here are the pills to accompany them with, you already know how to use it, then I'll take my leave" Reborn finished (but without the 'x' on it and only to see nothing)

He looked at his friends and mouthed them ,_'I'll explain it later'_ after all they sent him a confuse expression written on their face (besides yume who looked amused).Reborn then glanced at yume before sighing and disappearing into the floor.

"Who was that?" Yamamato asked breaking the silence, "Reborn" tsuna, yume and gokudera answered simultaneously only to earn a confuse glance from yamamato.

"Anyway tsuna-sama, could you explain what's your relation with reborn?" Gokudera asked, tsuna mentally sighed before he started explaining.

"He is tumakyaki's tutor to teach him how to become a mafia boss, vongola's decimo to be exact. The other details will be kept as a secret, right now I don't feel like telling it to anyone besides yume who already knew…. Sorry" he mumbled the last part, directing his gaze at the gloves in hand. Gokudera immediately apologized for prying because some what he didn't want to offend his tsuna-sama.

Yamamato scratched the back of his head awkwardly before apologizing. Again silence filled the room until yume spoke.

"So… wanna test those mittens out? I got a feeling that we'll see something interesting" she said, flashing them her bright smile. "Yeah my intuition is telling me the same" tsuna said looking at the items in his arms.

"Yeah! Like what yume said! So we all playing the mafia game?" Yamamato said excitedly ditching his work to clean, gokudera agreed with the baseball freak (only this time)but face palmed at the last part saying it was a 'mafia game'. So the group decided to ditch the work because actually the class was already clean and who would bother if it was a little dirty?

Hibari was in patrolling the school grounds while looking at those herbivores (students) who were busy with clubs from the window as he walked, he was actually looking to see the two herbivores(he was referring to yume and tsuna) which caught his interest, he grunted at the thought of what happen earlier in the morning.

Then he noticed that tsuna and his group were walking out of the building, chattering happily together as they walked. Hibari followed the group in interest, listening to the conversation and no one notice his presence besides tsuna who ignore it. "So tsuna where are we going to test those mittens out?" Yamamato asked, throwing as baseball into the air and catching it with his good arm.

Tsuna looked at him before he started wondering, '_We can't do it at school, hibari-san will bite us to death if we destroy anything but something tells me if okay to test it out here and now'_

"Actually you could test it out now, not much people around to see this" Yume chirped happily only to be yelled at from gokudera surprising her and causing her to fall backwards and hit her head. "GOKUDERA!" tsuna scolded as he went to help yume up while the bomber got on his knees and smacked his head against the floor repeatedly, "IM SO SORRY TSUNA-SAMA! I'LL KILL MYSELF!" gokudera yelled, pulling out his unlit dynamite.

Tsuna sighed and told gokudera to stop bowing or kill himself, while he apologized for yelling at the silver head.

Standing up, he had tears in his eyes but you could see sparkles in them. "TSUNA-SAMA IS SO GENEROUS, HE'LL FORGIVE ANYONE!" Gokudera praised.

Everyone sweat dropped at the bombers antics.

Tsuna then wore the mittens and swallowed two pills, the mittens changed into x-gloves (instead of seeing the 'x' you see nothing on it, didn't I tell you all?),the dying will flame on his forehead in the color orange like his eyes which changed from brown to orange. He looked at the gloves which lit up in orange flames.

Looking at his gloves a playful smile appeared on his face. '_Maybe this could work…'_ Tsuna thought as he tried to control his flame's making it big then small but accidentally when he swing his arm around, he slightly made the flame big and almost smacked his hand at his three friends who luckily dodged.

Tsuna sighed in relief before the dying will flames disappeared from his head, the gloves turn back into mittens with the 27 on it, his eyes turn from serious slightly narrowed orange eyes to big brown doe eyes. "Tsuna-sama! Are you okay?! Are you hurt anywhere?!" Gokudera asked rushing with intense speed towards the brunette with Yuma and yamamato following behind.

"I-im okay, im not hurt but im so so so so sorry for almost hitting you!" Tsuna said apologizing to his friends who said it was just an accident and forgave the boy.

"You should practice with them, so you'll get used to it" Yume mentioned as she got closer, smiling brightly followed with a chuckle escaping her lips making the guys blush.

"Herbivores….."

Everyone froze on their spot besides gokudera who pulled out his unlit dynamites and pointed it towards the source of the voice behind them and yamamato laughing. Yume and tsuna turned their heads really slowly, note because they didn't want to face HIM.

The wind passed the group making his jacket which was drapped on his shoulders flap in the wind, the red armband on the sleeve too sway in the wind. "Herbivores….. school is over" hibari growled, glaring at the group.

Yume paled, "W-we were about to leave h-hibari-san!" she said quickly before anyone did. She went to her friends and ushers them to walk out of school or face hibari's tonfas. He mentally smirked as he watched yume tried to make her friends to move because for some reason he felt amused to watch her.

"W-well then hibari-san, good bye" Yume said, smiling gently at the prefect before turning back to her friends. '_Thank god we didn't get bitten to death!_' Yume and tsuna thought as they sighed in relief as they watched the one-sided argument between the bomber and baseball lover.

* * *

**Scene change-**

Reborn growled in frustration or anger that tuma just randomly got a tough looking gangster from school to be his storm guardian. Gokudera hayato was the perfect candidate for the 'storm guardian' and yamamato takeshi as 'rain guardian' but instead they didn't and decided to follow tuma's older brother.

'_This kid…. How many times do I have to beat it into him'_ reborn thought clicking his tongue in annoyance, as he watched his idiot-student threaten the boys who looked like shit just got real.

"Now you listen to me" tuma declared as he smirked at the boy in front of himwho bowed down on one knee in front of the blond.

Reborn cant help but frown at this.

* * *

**To be continued..**

**A/n: internet still sucks**

**Dont forget to Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 The cow and Poison scorpion

**Another update~**

**When i read the previous chapters i feel like smacking my head against the wall for the mistakes i made.**

**i actually wanted to clear up any mistakes or misunderstandings but i dont know where to start so im just saying that as the story progresses there will be a twist in events( for later chapters) but it's still following the story lin in either anime or manga (depends).**

**Disclaimer: i do not own KHR**

**Warning: OCC-ness, cursing and idiots**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"The answer is…..three?" tuma said, hoping to get the correct answer.

"Wrong" Reborn said and pushed down on the lever (something like that?)

**BOOM!**

"KIDDO! Why are you using bombs?! Where in Fuck's name the world where there is a home tutor who uses bombs whenever the students make a mistake?!" tuma yelled once the smoke cleared, leaving the blonde room messy and his clothes slightly charred. Tsuna was in the room too, sighing heavily because he'll have to deal with this hell of an explosion every time if either of them got the wrong answer.

"Right here, this is how I do it" reborn answered as he set down a lot of bomb's which was suited to each individual question. "You said you were going to study hard for you test to raise your allowance" Reborn said calmly as he looked at tuma from his little handbook he was holding.

'_At this rate before my allowance rises, I'll rise to heaven!'_ Tuma thought.

"Geez I can't stand another explosion…." Tsuna mumbled as he looked out of his brother's bedroom window only to see a kid with a huge afro wearing a cow printed costume while pointing his gun at them.

"DIE REBORN!" the kid yelled, only to be ignored by them besides tsuna. Tsuna blinked several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming or imagining things which he wasn't. "uh… hey reborn, do you know that kid outside the window?" tsuna asked pointing to the kid..cow..whatever.

Pointing the gun to reborn, "Take that!" the kid declared as he pulled the trigger.

Click

Click

Click

"huh? Oh! I used all when I was playing 'ready, set, go!' yesterday and used it all" he said realizing his mistake. Tsuna just mentally face palmed at the failure.

Cracking sound interrupted his thoughts, turning his head to the kid the tree branch the little cow was sitting on was giving way. With a snap the branch broke and the kid fell.

"KUPYAH!" the boy screamed as he landed on the ground, tsuna winced as he heard the thud. Panicking he looked out to see him mumbling with tears threatening to fall out. "to-ler-ate" the kid mumbled as he stood up.

This time the kid in cow printed outfit went to the front door and rang the door bell, nana answered only to see no-one but since the kid was short he sneak inside the house ran up the stairs and barged in the room.

"Long time no see reborn! It's me lambo!" lambo yelled only to be ignored by reborn and tuma.

"He came in!" Tsuna exclaimed pointing out the obvious, still tuma and reborn just ignored. Tuma only glanced once and snorted before resuming his studies with reborn.

Lambo pretty much annoyed when reborn didn't glance at his direction, pulling a knife out of his afro he charged towards the baby hitman. "Hey don't ignore me! I'll kill you" lambo shouted.

Only to miserably fail when reborn just smacked him into the wall without looking. Again tsuna winced at the sound, wondering what relationship those two infants have. Lambo who face planted into the wall, slowly got up.

"oh, that hurt…. I must've tripped over something" lambo said before shouting, "I, LAMBO-SAN, 5 YEARS OLD, FROM ITALY, A HIT MAN FROM THE BOVINO FAMIGLIA TRIPPED! FAVOURITE FOODS ARE GRAPES AND CANDY AND I, LAMBO-SAN MET REBORN AT A BAR, JUST TRIPPED!"

'_He's trying so hard to introduce himself!_' tsuna thought as he sweat dropped. But still reborn ignored lambo like he wasn't there.

Lambo tried many approaches to make himself noticeable by reborn, failed miserably and cried in the corner before doing it again, tsuna just watched the kid with interest when he mentioned about a bazooka which was called the '10 year bazooka' those who are shot with it will can, for 5 minutes, switch with their 10 year self in the future.

'_That im curious about…_' tsuna thought, examining the bazooka from his seat.

Changing his attempt he pulled out a pink grenade from his bag which he pulled out, "What?! A hand grenade?!" tuma exclaimed, seems like he couldn't focus on studying with lambo around.

Pulling out the pin and throwing the grenade to reborn, only to be deflected by reborn making the grenade hit lambo square into the face and with the force thrusting him out of the window breaking it.

Tsuna looked outside to see lambo before the grenade exploded.

**BOOM!**

"You didn't have to do that much, you know him right?" Tsuna said, looking at reborn who was busy with tuma. "I don't know him" reborn answered.

"Eh?"

"Either way, if it's the bovino famiglia, they're a rather small mafia group" he said and paused before continuing, "I don't associate with those who rank lower".

'_Awesome_' tsuna admit in his thoughts and reborn only tilted his fedora before smirking, hearing the compliment from the brunette.

"TSUNA~" Nana called from downstairs. Getting up from his spot, out the door and down the stairs wondering what his mom wanted.

"hm? What?"

"Come over here" she said in a sing song voice, motioning her hand for her beloved son to come over. "She's your friend right and this little kid is reborn-kun's friends" Nana said, standing next to an all familiar person.

"Hi tsuna!" Yume greeted, she wore a white summer dress with lambo tugging on it as tears rolled down his face, looking dirty after the explosion. "Y-yume?! What are you doing here?" tsuna asked as his mom just left them there to talk. Tsuna can feel his cheeks heat up when he saw what yume wore, the dress fits perfectly for the white haired girl.

"I Found this little kid outside after the explosion and I happened to walk by, so what is your name?" yume said as she squat down to reach lambo's eye level, patting his big afro for comfort. "l-lambo…" lambo manage to mutter his name before snot and tears started to drip and making his grip tighter on her dress, she gently smiled at him.

"im yume, lambo if you stop crying I'll give you candy" Yume said in a calm tone, which made lambo calm down . Picking up and carrying lambo she kissed his forehead before smiling, "lambo did good and so as promise here is candy" she said pulling two pieces of grape candy out of her pocket before handing them to lambo who automatically ate it.

"tsuna let's walk outside with lambo, you don't mind right?" yume asked as she pulled tsuna towards the door with lambo in her arms crying a little bit, tsuna just nodded in approval and walked with her. They arrived at the river side and decided to take a break from walking then Lambo started tearing up for some unknown reason and again yume gave candy to him.

That's when lambo told why he was upset (I think?). "La…lambo's dream is to be the boss of the bovino famiglia and… *sniff* make all humanity to bow down to me but, my boss told me to defeat the super first-class hitman, reborn…."

'_The super first-class hitman?!_' Yume and tsuna thought simultaneously as they continue to listen to lambo's story. "oh yeah, you really met reborn before?" tsuna asked.

"Yeah! When I was taken to the bar the first time by my boss, he was sitting on the counter. We spoke a lot even If it was our first time meeting" lambo continue "when lambo was eating his favorite grapes.. reborn was blowing bubbles with gum from his nose" he finished.

'_THAT MEANS HE'S SLEEPING!_' tsuna mentally yelled. "well since you stopped crying, im going home" he said getting up and patting dirt of his pants but immediately lambo latched himself onto tsuna's leg, yume giggled because it was funny of how many failed attempts tsuna tried to get him off.

**Scene change-**

"the more the merrier~" nana said as she laid down the plates of spaghetti for reborn, tuma, tsuna, lambo and yume. "im sorry for troubling you miss sawada" yume said looking at tsuna's mom who shook her head. "it okay and call me nana, anyways im going to deliver the circular bulletin next door, so be good" she said, picking up the paper and headed out, Leaving the kitchen in silence and everyone else in it.

Tuma was fidgeting in his seat, face red as a tomato while glancing at yume who sat next to lambo. '_she looks pretty in that dress, yume is always cute…._' Tuma thought making him go into dream land or how reborn dubbed it as 'La La' land.

"Reborn, do something about him" tsuna asked as reborn took a bite out of his food ignoring the brunette. "oh sure, ignore me" he mumbled in sarcasm as lambo picked up a knife from the table, gripping on it tightly.

"TAKE THAT!" lambo shouted as he threw the knife at reborn, only to be deflected back to him imbedding the knife into the afro/ forehead making blood run down and causing him to cry.

"h-hey calm down lambo" yume said as she stood up from her seat, '_what is he planning to do while crying?'_ she thought as lambo was busy doing something, pulling out the 10 year bazooka and pointing it at himself.

"that bazooka from before! He's planning to shoot himself?!" Tsuna exclaimed also standing up from his seat while tuma was in dream land and reborn eating.

With a click it fired hitting lambo point blank range, consuming the kid in pink smoke. Yume and tsuna panicked, wondering what happened to lambo. While the other two aren't giving a single shit about it or what had just happened. The smoke cleared to reveal a teenager, black messy hair almost wavy, cow printed dress shirt showing the collar area and wearing a black jacket over the shirt with white jeans with it.

"Goodness, it seems like I was brought back 10 years with the 10 year bazooka" the guy said as the smoke cleared, "long time no see von- I mean tsuna, yume" (spoiler given :P)

'_This person is.. EH?!_' tsuna thought as he recalled who that person was and it seems like that mysterious person got the message that the white haired girl and brunette was confused.

"Im the crybaby, lambo Thank you for taking care of me 10 years ago" lambo said, saluting to them. "Eh? That person is lambo?!" yume blurted out loud pointing. That's when tsuna explained to yume quickly what 10 years lambo meant. "The person shot with the 10 year bazooka swaps them with their future self 10 years in the future for 5 minutes" tsuna explained, pointing to 10 years later lambo.

While tsuna was talking to yume her attention was at lambo who was talking to reborn, interrupting tsuna's explanation she just pointed to lambo, turning his head they decided to watch what happen.

"Hey reborn. I changed didn't i?" lambo asked the hitman but reborn just ignored him and continue munching on his food. '_Still ignoring!_' tsuna thought as lambo shadowed his eyes with his bangs before pulling out two horns and put them on his head while saying that he could prove how much he changed in 10 years.

"Thunder set" with that lightning struck the house before the horns lambo was wearing, "my horns are one million volts" he said making yume and tsuna step back just in case. "DIE REBORN! ELETTIRO CORNATA! (electric horns!)" 10 years lambo shouted charging directly at reborn.

Only to be stopped with a fork stabbed into the head by reborn, yume and tsuna winced at the sight pitying him.

"to-ler-ate" lambo mumbled before dashing out of the house wailing loudly. '_He… didn't change!more like reborn is really scary'_ tsuna mentally screamed watching him go before looking at reborn munching away.

"Tsuna, why is lambo-kun outside crying?" nana said sternly, she just returned from giving the items to her neighbor but with lambo crying besides her. '_He's back to normal'_ yume thought as she approached lambo, kneeling down and patted his head. Lambo immediately latched himself onto yume and cried, she picked him up into her arms and try to comfort lambo.

"Now now lambo, calm down and I'll give you candy" yume said as she hugged the little cow gently. Reborn and tsuna glared at lambo in yume's arm causing him to cry again and this time hugging her tightly making the glare intensify. "Lambo-kun says he wanted to be friends with reborn-kun" Nana said, still standing there.

'_well, he was trying hard to get his attention after all, he's such a stubborn kid…_' tsuna thought as he sighed , looking at the little hitman.(remember lambo is a hitman from the bovino famiglia)

"I LIED!" lambo yelled, jumping from yume's arm using it as a launch pad and threw several pink grenades he obtained from his huge afro at reborn. But only to be deflected by him who used his plate to deflect it, making it hit lambo square in the face and out the window with an explosion.

**BOOM!**

"….."

"Maman I want more" reborn asked giving his plate to nana. Everyone just stayed silent besides tuma who was mumbling in dream land.

'_Well fuck logic' _Tsuna and yume thought.

* * *

**TIME SKIP… ANOTHER DAY**

It was a hot sunny day, tuma and tsuna walked home from buying snacks from the closest store. "Its so hot, im so thirsty" tuma complained as he sluggishly walked, tsuna stopped in his tracks behind him and glanced up the sky only to shadow his eyes from the direct sunlight before both of them heard the sound of a bell ringing, like the ones on bicycles.

Turning their heads to the source of the sound to see a woman wearing a pink tank top, black trousers and matching black high heels with a tattoo shape of a scorpion on the top of her right arm riding on a mommy bike wearing goggles and a helmet cycling towards the twins. Tsuna's intuition was screaming '**DANGER**', knowing his intuition would never failed him he took several steps away from her and for tuma he just stood there in bewilderment. Stopping in front of them she removed her helmet to reveal her long dark pink hair and goggles for her dark green emerald eyes, tuma blushed a little thinking that the person in front of him is pretty.

"Here, catch" she said as she tossed tuma a can of drink before cycling away. Tuma grabbed the drink without any trouble while tsuna just looked at the direction where the lady on the bike went. '_Why my intuition went hay wire_?' tsuna thought when an audible click met his ears.

Tuma went ahead and open the drink but the second he did, the birds flying above them just fell when this purple gas floated out of the can. With a shriek tuma dropped the drink, spilling all the liquid onto the road. When the liquid was spilled, the sound of burning started and so was the smell of chemicals.

"W-what is that?!" tsuna asked, looking at the weird colored liquid create smoke and purple gas. Tuma was already several meters away from him running towards the house screaming like a maniac he is, tsuna turn his gaze back to the liquid his eyes narrowed before pulling out his phone and typed down a quick message.

**To: Yume**

**From: Tsuna**

**Subject: Another hitman **

**This time is 'poison scorpion bianchi' known for her famous poison cooking.**

With a click of a button the message was sent, putting his phone back into his pocket tsuna then raced towards his house knowing his twin would go there first. Barging into the house, tuma started to yell hysterically, "Reborn! We got trouble-! Outside, juice, The birds!". Running up the stairs with his twin tsuna following behind him, opened the door to tuma's room to see reborn back shown towards them until tuma yelled again.

Turning around tsuna shrieked at reborn, his face covered with bugs( look it up again in the manga to know), after explaining what the bugs actually do and what their task. While tuma was busy talking to reborn who said that bianchi another fellow hitman is in town made tuma sigh in frustration, tsuna then heard the door bell ring and someone saying, 'Italian pizza delivery'.

"Pizza?" he asked, walking out the room and down the stairs. Hyper intuition going hay wire again when he saw that very same lady from earlier at the front door holding a pizza box, this time changing her pants into a black short mini skirt. "Thanks for waiting, A delivery of vongola (clam) pizza" she said, smiling sweetly at the said boy.

Putting on a gas mask, she opened the pizza box making purple gas rushing out of it and into the house. Tsuna covered his nose and mouth in time before inhaling any of the gas, '_As expected of poison scorpion bianchi'_ he thought with his eyes tearing up due to the gas. Tuma came down to investigate after talking to reborn only to choke when he breathed in the gas.

"What *cough* is this *cough*" tuma said, coughing harshly as he held his throat in pain asking his dame brother, staggering as he walked.

**BANG!**

Reborn fired his gun suddenly at the pizza box to make it fall out of the pink haired lady's hands and outside, with birds falling out of the sky and onto the box.

"Ciaossu, bianchi" reborn greeted

"Reborn" the lady said, removing the gas mask.

After coughing several time tuma looked at the intruder with a puzzled look, while tsuna sighed heavily. 'Eh_? This girl is bianchi? More like why am I on the verge of being murdered?!_' tuma thought before remembering what happened between him and gokudera. Bianchi started to get teary as she removed the hat she wore (forgot to mention), "I'm here to get you back. Let's do another big job together, reborn" she chocked after biting her lip to stop it from quivering.

'_Eh? She came here to get reborn back? They why try poisoning us?!'_ tsuna thought as he watched bianchi and reborn interact with each other.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THAT WOMAN?!" tuma shrieked, cutting the short discussion between the two hitman or hitwomen for bianchi's case.

"if the next vongola decimo were to die reborn will be free from tutoring and will return to my side so I will ki- I mean wait until the next decimo were to die by accident" bianchi blankly said, while tuma paled and tsuna mentally groaned. "I told you bianchi, I have a job to raise tuma so I can't" reborn answered.

**Scene change-**

Bianchi is a freelance hitman or hitwomen called 'poison scorpion' and her special skill is to feed people with her poison cooking is what reborn explained. Tuma banged his head against his table and pulled his hair in frustration, saying that another weird person appeared while complaining that reborn's world is somewhat wrong in some way.

Tsuna is in his room listening to what they are saying, '_If rumors are true, reborn and bianchi went out some point reason why she must have favors him. If I recall correctly she was his 4__th__ lover'_ he thought before hearing tuma yell.

"WHAT!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORDS YOU JUST SAID?!"

His phone started to ring and immediately he answered it, it was a message from yume.

**To: tsuna**

**From: yume**

**Subject: Another hitman huh?**

**Let me guess she's targeting your brother right? =.= Anyways I met this dude when I was jogging around namimori, kept saying 'extreme' every time. Pretty funny if you saw it, anyway see you at school!**

Chuckling at yume's message he snapped close before doing some hacking since he hasn't done any and he was bored.

"Get rid of her! She's after my life!" tuma yelled from the other room. "Human's have to die someday idiot-tuma" Reborn said calmly only to earn a groan from tuma. '_That's not what he meant reborn'_ tsuna thought looking at the wall, imagining he could see what they were doing.

**"IM GONNA GET KILLED!"** tuma shrieked hysterically.

"Then my stupid student, just keep an eye out for purple colored food with smiling worms and bugs in it". That was reborn.

.

.

.

.

.

"**FUUUUUUUU-"** that was Baka-tuma

**WHACK!**

**"**Shut up stupid-tuma"

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Don't forget to leave a review**

**till the next chapter.**

**Should i update the next chapter earlier or not?**


	6. Chapter 6 Cakes and Poison cooking

**Another update!**

**This chapter kyoko would be OOC since i thought it would be fun. just sayin'**

**Warning: OOC-ness, cursing, errors and stuff**

**Disclaimer: dont own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Morning!" Yume greeted as she spotted tsuna and tuma ahead.

Both of sawada stopped in their tracks and turned back to face the white haired girl who ran towards them, it was early in the morning when the twins were heading to school until yume stopped them in their tracks.

Tuma immediately turned red in the face, "M-m-morning yume-chan" he greeted, while tsuna gave yume a smile and greeted her. Deciding to wait for the girl to come closer so that they could walk to school together, coincidentally kyoko appeared the intersection yume was passing through and greeted the girl.

"Morning yume-chan, is it okay to call you that?" kyoko asked as she walked besides yume, smiling cheerfully when yume nodded her head in approval and returned the kind smile. "Today's home economics our class is going to make cakes, im so excited!" kyoko said excitedly, her eyes sparkling at the word 'cake' giving her a dreamy look.

The trio tilted their heads to the side in confusion; their class is making cakes later? Since when? And to answer that kyoko mentioned it was announced after school on the same day when yamamato tried to take his life away.

"Ah… I forgot about that" yume mentioned, recalling that she did heard the teacher announcing it when tsuna tried to calm down the hot headed bomber, "Thanks for reminding me kyoko-chan" yume smiled at the school idol, unknown to her that she had charmed everyone who was looking at her.

'_Cute~!_' kyoko inwardly squealed as she giggled to the said girl.

Distant sound of a bell ringing alarmed the four, looking towards the source they saw bianchi peddling towards them, emitting an evil aura around her, "Those who bother someone's love life should die in the most painful way" bianchi muttered under her breath, sending shivers down tuma spine knowing that most of her anger was directed towards mostly him.

'Tuma must had made her real mad' tsuna thought, taking a step back in caution as bianchi cycled closer just in case. Yume tugged kyoko back a little, causing the school idol to raise an eyebrow at her action but by truth yume did that since tuma was standing next to her and since bianchi is targeting the blonde but it might involve kyoko too.

Passing by them without stopping, bianchi tossed two cans of drink identical to the one from before towards the group, flashed them a sweet smile and cycled away but not before saying, "Enjoy the drinks~"

With quick reflex tsuna used his bad to hit the drinks away from the group, while kyoko looked down the road where bianchi cycled away before turning to tuma. "was that someone you knew?" she asked but the blonde just gave her a fake smile, hiding the fact that he was pissed like hell, "No…never seen her in my life" he answered before sprinting to school hoping that reborn might be there, leaving kyoko, tsuna and yume behind.

"Soo…" yume started breaking the silence that surrounded them, "What kind of cake are you going to make?" she asked to kyoko who brighten up at the mention of cakes.

Tsuna just sweat dropped at this since yume acted as if bianchi who tried to kill tuma but accidentally tried to kill them too, never happened.

**Scene change-**

The girls in the economic room chattered excitedly, talking about who they will give their cakes to and hoped they meaning gokudera and yamamato accept their cakes and be lucky enough that they might compliment about it.

Well everyone besides kyoko, Yume and kyoko's best friend, hana kurokawa. The two girls were looking at yume's cake, hoping they could just take a small bite since it looked like someone from a 5 star hotel had made it.

"Wow! That looks delisious! How did you do it?" kyoko asked in awe, looking at the yume's strawberry cake mixed with chocolate frosting covering the entire cake and several fresh strawberry topping it. Oh how much the school idol tried her best from trying to snatch the cake and eat it all for herself, but that wouldn't stop her from staring at the cake with desire.

Hana saw this and sighed at her best friend behavior, it was amusing to watch by truth.

Yume blushed at the compliment, scratching her cheek which smeared some frosting on her face. "I sometimes do cooking, I could teach you some recipes I know" yume admitted before looking at her friends cake, yes she had consider the school idol as a friend, "but kyoko-chan's cake looks delicious too!"

"Not much as yours, I prefer eating cakes than making them" kyoko admited while hana smirked at her friend while holding onto her cake before walking towards the door with the rest following her which signaled everyone it's time.

Kyoko stood up from her seat and hurried after hana but long enough to tell yume that she'll be going. The white haired girl stood up from her seat so fast, she accidentally hit the table leg causing her to fall down backwards and hit the floor with a thud. After all she is dame-yume.

Kyoko immediately rushed to her aid, to check any injurys while the rest went to their class.

With a slam of the door, silenced the boys who were chatting amoung themselves and turned to the door where the girls went through and lined up, facing towards them with their cake in hand.

"We'll give these cakes we made in home economics today to you boys!" the girls cheered besides yume since she is still in the economics room with kyoko as they opened the door to the classroom. The boys cheered in excitement hoping to take a bit of the food especially from the school idol a.k.a sasagawa kyoko.

"What a weird event" gokudera admitted not giving a single shit while ignoring stares that were directed to him.

Yamamato laughed before he slung his arm over tsuna's shoulder, much to gokudera's distaste and started throwing curses and insults to the baseball lover who seems unaffected by it and started laughing before facing back to tsuna. "So, who did you decide to accept from?" yamamato asked, flashing the brunette his signature smile making the girls (yamamato's fan club) who were staring at him, squeal with joy.

Tsuna shook his head, "Nah… I doubt anyone would give me any since im dame-tsuna but I don't mind" he answered. Yamamato ruffled tsuna's hair, taking him by surprise and grinned, "Well maybe this year, someone might give it to you" he mentioned as he pointed at the classroom door where yume and kyoko entered with their cakes in hand.

"Yeah…" tsuna smiled when yume saw them and quickly made her way through the crowd, '_This year would be different'_

Tuma on the other hand was hoping to taste the cake from two of his crushes while ignoring his fan club but for now his eyes were on kyoko who looked around the classroom deciding who to give her cake to and maybe if she was lucky enough she might also try to taste the delicious cake she had her eyes on the entire time.

So Kyoko made a mental to-do list.

Step 1: give her cake to someone(or just keep it for herself)

Step 2: Find yume

Step 3: Eat her Cake that she had her eyes on.

Step 4: Enjoy that god damn cake.

Meanwhile the blonde caught someone hiding behind kyoko and immediately he recognized that person as bianchi, holding her own poison cake with smiling worms in it. Bianchi smirked when she saw tuma's shocked face as she switched kyoko's cake with her without letting the school idol know of the switch, after that she disappeared into the crowd.

Tuma tried chasing after bianchi but to only stop when kyoko offered her cake to him, "Tuma-kun want to eat them?" kyoko offered, holding her cake forward smiling sweetly at the said boy who look horrified.

Tsuna watched the entire scene and cringed at the thought if his twin tried eating the poisonous cake while ignoring that gokudera threaten to shove his dynamites up yamamato's ass and to his so called admirers. "you don't want to eat them?" kyoko said, frowning slightly which tuma thought he just hurt her feelings but by truth she frowned since tuma took too long to respond, unknown to both of them that tuma's friends approached from behind and snatched the cake from the plate.

"this looks tasty" mochida commented (he is now wearing a wig to hide his shiny bald head from public view) before taking a bite along with hiro before fainting in pain, their souls could be seen escaping their mouths while hana poked them with a stick from who knows where she gotten it. There was two slice of cake left and kyoko hoped for tuma to accept but all he did was tried to make up an excuse.

Reborn watched the entire scene unfold from the other side of the building through his leon-transformed- sniper and growled in annoyance before loading his gun with a dying will bullet and pointed it to tuma's forehead. '_Baka-tuma, doesn't even know the first rule to become a mafia boss, this kid….. if this brat doesn't learn anything, iemitsu you had brought more blood upon the vongola famiglia and this was not what nono would had chosen'_ reborn thought, as he prepare to shoot.

"if you don't learn this, I will personally train him to the bone until he cant move even and inch of his body without feeling unbearable pain" reborn mumbled under his breath before firing the bullet before reloading it and fired to tuma's stomach.

As the bullet made contact to tuma's forehead, immediately his body fell to the floor before jumping to his feet, ripping his clothes in the process leaving his boxers on.

"I WILL EAT IT WITH MY DYING WILL!" he shouted before grabbing the cake from kyoko's plate, shocking her in the process and ate it hungrily. Once he was done, tuma wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and face to everyone, making them flinch.

"NOT ENOUGH! I WANT MORE!" tuma shouted before dashing around the room, gobbling all the cakes in sight. Meanwhile bianchi gasped in surprise from the doorway, how a brat like him would manage to eat her most poisonous cooking and not fall on the ground in pain while clutching his stomach?!

"STOP HIM!" someone shouted, hoping that someone might step in to stop the half naked kid from eating everyone's cake and nearly half of the class had their cake eaten by him.

"WE CANT!"

As tuma was about to snatch yume's cake, a pan I mean a cooking pan met his face and at the same time the dying will flame on the blonde forehead died out. Which unfortunately for him, he passed out due to the excruciating pain.

Everyone winced at the sight beside gokudera who was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off, oooh… must have hurt, and some wondered where did that cooking pan came from or to say who threw it. So tuma and his friends were carried away to the infirmary by rabid fan girls.

Lucky for the class, some of the cakes were spared including yume's one, much to kyoko's happiness.

" Hahaha I wonder where that cooking pan came from" yamamato questioned, as he took a slice from yume's cake and began munching on it. "Yeah… I do say so myself" kyoko said, smiling sweetly before eating her portion of yume's cake.

Tsuna knows there is some malice behind kyoko's smile since his hyper intuition told him that kyoko and the frying pan is related in the incident in some way. So a mental note was made: when it comes to kyoko and cake, it also meant pure danger and torture.

"You got to make more of this yume-chan! It's so delicious!" kyoko praised to the white haired girl, who blushed at the compliment, the other three too agreed with kyoko about yume's cake being delicious which made her face turn red, since yume wasn't used to people praising her but she smiled at their compliments

Meanwhile outside the classroom, binachi bit her thumb in anger and swore that she would get reborn back with her to Italy no matter what. Turning away she sashays down the hallway, with her long dark pink hair flowing behind her but little did she know that reborn has his eyes set on another girl, unlike his previous lovers, this particular person had made him fall for her instead of her falling for him.

**Scene change-**

Tsuna groaned in frustration as he clicked on the remote to see if he could find any interesting channels on t.v but to his frustration he found nothing that suited his interest. With a click he switched the t.v off before heading to his room, just maybe lazy around or do some hacking if he wanted to and in addition since it was a hot day today he might as well enjoy the coolness from his air condition too.

Climbing up the stairs sluggishly, he manage to reach his room without collapsing. Opening the door to his room to only open halfway before getting stuck, looking down the brunette just let out a tired sigh.

Lambo sprawled on the floor sleeping without a care in the world, being tired from all his failed attempts to assassinate reborn. Tsuna manage to squeeze his way in without waking lambo up and wondered why was he sleeping in his room of all the rooms in the house. That reason was just simple, lambo preferred to be around dame-tsuna and his room was cold due to the air conditioner.

Tsuna sighed as he carried lambo to his bed seeing that if lambo stayed there he might had gotten hurt, sighing again he then noticed reborn taking residence on his table eating noodles while wearing a Japanese outfit, not in his usual suit or signature black fedora to reveal his black spiky hair.

"You're totally indulging the Japanese summer aren't you?" tsuna asked as he took a seat on his bed while glancing at the hitman. Since today tuma is out hanging with his friends, reborn decided to hang around tsuna's room since its cleaner compared to tuma's room.

"I have some for you too"

At that tsuna jumped in surprise at the familiar voice, snapping his head towards the source standing at his doorway was bianchi standing there wearing a different tank top with black jeans while holding her famous known food, her poison cooking that is.

"No thanks" tsuna mumbled, "So bianchi what are you doing here?" he asked.

"For love" she answered while reborn said, "for work"

"reborn needs me" bianchi insisted

"I thought about asking binachi to tutor tuma partly" reborn answered.

'_They're totally misunderstanding each other_' tsuna thought sweat dropping at the two occupants who took their seat around his table in the middle of his room. "Anyway bianchi this is tsuna, known as reaper" reborn said, while munching on his food while bianchi smirked at the brunette.

"Reaper huh? Anyways reborn asked me to keep your identity as a secret from tuma so im okay with it since my dear reborn requested it" she said blush decorating her cheeks at the name of reborn while twirling her pink hair around her finger.

"This woman here is trying to kill tuma with her poison cooking and now she's tutoring him and your okay with it" tsuna admitted giving reborn a blank look but was corrected when bianchi spoke up. "you shouldn't be concern with stuff like that because what im creating now is poison cooking II, twice the killing rate!" bianchi explained showing two fingers into a piece sign, meaning twice before walking out of the room to continued her experiment she was doing earlier.

Again tsuna sighed , "get her out or tuma is going to blow a fuse when he learns about this" he said but reborn replied by just slurping on his noodles. '_Don't give me that slurp, slurp crap…'_

As on cue the door bell rang followed by a shouted, "TSUNA-SAMA!". Of course tsuna knows who it is and got up from his seat and headed towards the front door to greet gokudera who decided to visit. When he arrived to the front door it seems gokudera invited himself in after discovering the front door was unlocked. The bomber was grinning as he spotted the brunette walking down the stairs, he(gokudera) wore a yellow dress shirt with colorful designs on it with matching black pants while holding a watermelon that he recently bought. "h-hey gokudera-kun, what brings you here?" tsuna asked, smiling at the bomber.

"I brought some watermelon! And I want you to have it!"he said grinning as he showed the green watermelon to tsuna to prove his point but all of a sudden he dropped it. Wasting the poor watermelon that tsuna was hoping to try, pity it was destroyed.

But ignoring that he face to gokudera who looked shock and slightly pale. "Hey g-gokudera! Whats wrong?" tsuna asked, concerned when the bomber didn't respond to him but stared wide eyed at something.

"B-big sis" the bomber muttered, looking at bianchi holding a bowl with her cooking in it and reborn standing beside her. Tsuna turned to see what gokudera meant by 'big sis'.

"Hayato…" bianchi whispered under her breath clearly shocked as gokudera.

'_Big sis? You don't mean-'_ Tsuna thoughts interrupted when gokudera fell on his knees clutching his stomach in pain before dashing out the door. "EXCUSE ME!" he yelled before sprinting away looking pale.

"Gokudera and bianchi are siblings but with different mothers" Reborn said, after nibbling on an ice-cream he got from out of nowhere.

Concerned about his friend well being, tsuna dashed after gokudera leaving binachi and reborn behind.

Bianchi tilted her head to the side and slightly smiled, "he's always like that; strange boy" and with that bianchi returned to the kitchen to finish her poison cooking while reborn hopped off someone to do what reborn does.

**Scene change-**

It was after sometime the duo until the duo stopped running, reaching namimori temple, gokudera leaned against a tree while gasping for breath after all of that running, even in the heat. Luckily tsuna still manage to catch up with him despite the pain in his legs after running that fast and that long.

An awkward silence surround them as they took shelter under the very said tree gokudera was leaning on and away from the heat of the sun. It was refreshing to feel a gush of wind, cooling the two boys as if someone sprayed them cold water but it was nice.

They said nothing for some time but just enjoyed the sound of the cicadas. That was until tsuna decided to break the silence with something, "uh… about the watermelon earlier…sorry about what happened" tsuna said smiling cheekily to gokudera just to lighten the mood.

"I used to live with my sister when I was 8" gokudera started, "At out castle we used to have a lot of luxurious parties, but when I was 6 years old I was suppose to perform the piano in front of everyone. That time, my sister baked cookies for me for the first time. And that was the 1st of her poison cooking"

'_Holy shit, he was rich before?!_' tsuna thought.

"I didn't find out afterwards but my sister possesses the skill to make her cooking poisonous. Of course at that time I ate the cookies and suddenly experience severe nausea and dizziness and the performance was outrageous but that was only the beginning of it. That bizarre performance was rated highly In the end" Gokudera explained shuddering at the memory while tsuna paled thinking how weird it was, imagine little gokudera playing the piano in the worst possible way while looking sickly pale.

Gokudera then continued his story about the horror after his performance, everyone enjoyed it and so his dad asked binachi to make more cookies again. That terror traumatized his body and every time he sees his sister automatically he'll get stomach aches. '_What a tragedy!_' tsuna yelled in his thoughts after hearing the story.

"Anyway could you get rid of her, I mean since tuma will just yell at me for letting her who tried to kill him live at the house" tsuna asked, hoping if gokudera could help.

"I don't know but I have an idea, before she fell in love with reborn she was head over heels with another guy but died due to an accident so all we need is to find a guy who looks like her ex and once she sees him she'll follow till the ends of the world. I have a picture of them" gokudera said, showing the picture of bianchi and her boyfriend.(lol I have no idea where he got it)

Seeing the photo tsuna choked on his saliva, '_THAT GUY LOOKS LIKE 10 YEARS LAMBO!'_ he mentally screamed.

"Gokudera, tsuna?" someone asked, a very familiar person asked.

They turned behind to see who called them and saw yume holding a plastic bag on one hand and an ice cream on the other, she wore a tank top with shorts while wearing sandals and had her white hair tied into a ponytail with a black ribbon.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, approaching the two boys since she was out walking around after buying cold drinks for herself and somehow arrived at namimori temple and to see both her classmates there.

"Yume?! Why are YOU here?!" gokudera asked, pointing to her accusingly. She just shrugged before sticking her ice cream into her mouth while she searched for something in her plastic bag, finding the drinks which she planned to drink later grabbing two she tossed to gokudera and tsuna. "Here, it's hot today so drink these cold drinks I got" she said before smiling before continue eating her ice-cream.

"A-ah…. Thanks" tsuna said as he got one. "Anyway what are you guys talking about? I want to know~" yume asked because she was bored and wanted to do something that day. "well… if gokudera-kun wants to…." Tsuna trailed off giving gokudera a glance to confirm if he's allowed to tell or not.

"It's fine… for now… anyway she could help us get rid of her" The bomber said, taking a sip of the cool drink because after running you'll get tired and thirsty right?

"Get rid of bianchi right?" yume asked cue shocked faces from the both of the boys. She giggled at them, "gokudera yelled about it so I overheard" she confessed, laughing at gokudera who grunted facing another direction trying to hide the blush creeping on his face.

"So what's the plan?" yume asked and so gokudera explained his formulated plan.

**Scene change-**

Tsuna quietly went up to his room without making a sound so that bianchi wont know what he's planning. Reaching his room, lambo was still on the floor of his room sleeping and so he went ahead and shake him awake. '_As long as the look alike appears for a moment, that's fine and binachi will go out and search for him…. Easier said than done, I just got this weird feeling about this…._' Tsuna thought shaking lambo who slowly woke up. Gokudera waited outside the house because of his trauma and yume was in the hallway waiting for tsuna to come down.

"lambo, sorry but could you call out lambo from 10 years later with your 10 year bazooka?" tsuna asked and when he mentioned about the bazooka lambo flinched. "l….lambo never shot a 10 year bazooka!" lambo lied as he sweated bullets, "I was told by the boss that im not allowed to shoot the 10 yeaar bazooka, l…..lambo wont shoot that"

'_This kid is a liar'_ tsuna thought, "lambo's going to sleep now so go away!" lambo said before returning to his nap. '_This is my room!_' tsuna yelled in his thoughts.

'_If I recall the time lambo shoots the 10 year bazooka is when he's beaten up by reborn… if that's the case'_ tsuna thought going to his window to see if reborn was outside which he is. Climbing down the stairs to meet yume, he went to his living room sliding door with yume following behind. Opening the glass door, reborn was done showering outside and drying himself with a towel while wearing a swimsuit.

"Reborn can you do me a favor? Can you beat lambo up lightly?" the brunette asked, yume went ahead and leaned against the glass door while watching everything happen with curiosity.

"No" reborn answered ,"I told you before, I don't deal with lower ranking opponents" he said putting on sunglasses with style. That's when lambo decided to be brave and jump from the roof, tsuna face palm while yume giggled at his antics, pulling out a stun gun that was given to him from his boss he decided to zap reborn with it and jumped. Only to land in the kiddy pool reborn used and electrocuted himself.

'_He's… beyond stupid'_ tsuna thought, _'And stupidity know no limits'_. Lambo wailed after being electrocuted, pulled out the 10 year bazooka he shot himself with it, pink smoke engulfed cry baby lambo and switched it with 10 years lambo who got drenched in water. "Goodness, why am I drenched in water?" 10 year lambo asked, removing his wet bangs from covering his eyes.

'_Here's our chance!_' tsuna thought before yelling bianchi to come out, "BIANCHI! COME HERE! LOOK OVER HERE!"

"I don't like being forced but what do you want?" bianchi asked, opening the glass door and froze in shock after seeing 10 years lambo. "ROMEO!" she shouted at the puzzled lambo.

"?" that was the expression 10-year lambo had on his face.

"Tsuna, I got a bad feeling about what's going to happen next" yume said as she stood beside tsuna who agreed with her, "my intuition is telling me the same" he said.

Bianchi charged at lambo who was mistaken for 'romeo' but before lambo could react he got poison cooking shoved into his face very hard and unlucky for him some got into his mouth. "POISON COOKING II!" bianchi shrieked when the food made contact.

"It seems like right before bianchi broke up with him, they had a horrible relationship and so every time she thinks of him, she gets upset" reborn mentioned. Tsuna groaned because the plan failed and he's pretty worried for lambo while yume poked lambo with a stick to remove food from his eyes and hair. Lambo then fainted which made tsuna hysterical and more worried, "lambo! Stay awake! Don't sleep! Please cry or something!" he shouted as he shook lambo in desperation.

* * *

**TIMESKIP…. **

"oh… that's how it was….." tsuna mumbled.

"Oh yeah… I heard the reason the ex died was due to food poisoning " gokudera paled at the thought while tsuna shuddered. "She could be scary when it comes to love…. Especially her" yume admitted as she walked to school with the boys.

That increased the gloom around the group excluding yamamato since he's not there with them but while that was happening with one word from reborn, bianchi left town the same day and headed somewhere who-knows-where.

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**To be continued and don't forget to review!**

**A/N: i tried changing my way of writing this stroy but everytime i tired, my mind goes blank and i have no idea what am i suppose to do.**

**well shit.**

**Still im trying my best. :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Enter Haru and Ryohei!

**Hey guys! OmgPocky here!**

**Here is the newest chapter, after not updating for i-don't-know-how-long. Actually i decided to post two chapters today but didnt have enough time to complete the second chapter. **

**Anyhow, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, just the OC**

**Warning: Cursing, weirdo's and OOC-ness...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Yume groaned, mumbling under her breath as she walked besides tsuna while the brunette looked at her with concern. "You okay?" tsuna asked but paused when the girl looked at him with a deadpanned expression, "uh…I mean you look tired".

"No shit Sherlock" the girl replied, "sorry, I just stayed up late last night"

Tsuna nodded at her answer, since he himself stayed up late too due to the screams coming from his brothers room and constant things exploding. That's when both dame's noticed tuma ahead with reborn talking to a girl with her dark brown hair tied into a pony tail, while wearing a uniform which yume has identified Midori Middle school, one of the toughest school's to get into in namimori.

As they got closer, immediately they saw the girl slap tuma in the face with reborn smiling to himself as he watched from the concrete gate. Yume winced seeing how red the slap mark on tuma's face was while tsuna kept a poker face but inside his chibi self was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off at his twin's misfortune.

"You're a bastard!" the girl screamed, "what are you teaching him!"

Tuma who was cradling his turned to face the girl who grabbed his shirt and shook him back and forth like a maniac strangling him and punched him. "Babies are angels with pure white hearts! Are you destroying the loveliness with your rotten heart?!" the girl continued to scream in his face. While no one made a move to stop her, by truth they found this slightly amusing.

"What the fuck bitch?! Are you crazy!" tuma yelled as he shoved the girl backwards to make her let go, "whatever the shit is your problem, get the fuck away from me!" and with that the boy stormed off, talking to himself about 'tutor hitman and crazy bitches'.

Watching his brother leave, tsuna approached reborn and the mystery girl and apologized about his brother behavior. "Hahi! You are related to him! You seem more nicer than him!" the girl exclaimed, "oh and im Miura Haru"

"Ah, im sawada tsunayoshi but you can call me tsuna and this" tsuna gestured to the yume behind him, "is Yubiuni yume"

Yume gave haru a smile before in a split second haru was in front of her, her eyes practically sparkling in joy and admiration. Tsuna on the other had just gawked at the fact that haru just passed him in a split second just to get to yume. Like a ninja.

"hahi! Another cute person!" haru squealed in joy, "Just like reborn-chan! oh! I want to be your friend!"

Yume looked at her in surprise but before she could utter a word, haru had already bid her good bye and headed towards midori middle school otherwise she'll be late for class.

"Its time for you to go to school too, dame-tsuna and dame-yume" the almost forgotten reborn mentioned, tipping his fedora as he gripped his already-transformed-leon gun in his hand. And watched in amusement as both dame's ran off in a hurry towards school, screaming in horror after noticing the time.

Well yume tripped just a couple of steps but stood back up and quickly ran with her face red in embarrassment.

* * *

**TIME SKIP…Next day~**

It was just a simple day, gokudera walked along side with tsuna since the brunette asked gokudera to help his with his homework, with a bonus that yamamato wasn't here to ruin the day.

As they walked along side each other next to the river side, the brunette had noticed his twin brother running away from…some weirdo trying to hit him with a pink hokey stick on the bridged that they were walking through.

'_Ignore the weirdo, ignore the weirdo, ignore the weirdo'_ tsuna chanted in his head as he watched along with gokudera who pulled out his phone to video this hilarious scene, smiling to himself as his cigarette dangled between his lips.

"HOLY SHIT!" tuma cursed, dodging another hit and noticed his dame-twin standing on the sidelines watching them, he gritted his teeth when he saw that his dame-brother doing nothing to save him of stop haru from wacking him with a hockey stick. '_Where is reborn when you need him!_' tuma thought, looking around for the hitman, but seeing no sign of the infant he quickly turned on his heel and ran towards tsuna with haru following behind.

The blonde smirked as he ran towards his brother with haru behind him raise her hokey stick above her head to hit tuma but at the last minute he jumped out of the way making the girl to hit tsuna who raised his arm to block the attack.

Gokudera who was next to him, immediately took action to protect his tsuna-sama. Jumping in-between tsuna and haru, he pulled out his dynamites and somehow magically lit them without the help of a match and threw it to haru.

"Oh shi-" tsuna didn't get to finish when the dynamites exploded, due to the blast it sent haru over the bridge and into the fast moving river.

Landing into the river with a splash, tsuna headed to that side if the river and looked over. Panicking that haru fell into the river. When haru resurfaced, she struggled keeping afloat since the armor she was wearing was weighing her down.

"Gyak! Help me! The armor is weighing me down!" Haru shrieked, choking as water enter her mouth as she struggle in the water.

"Damn! Don't just stand there like idiots! Take action!"

Surprised at the tone of the voice both boys turned around behind but notice something pass by them in a blur but then noticed yamamato running towards them, looking slightly panicked, "Hey! Have you seen yume? She gave me her bag and ran to where you guys were, have you seen her?" the male shouted as he ran towards them.

That's when reborn appeared suddenly scaring the shit out of tsuna and gokudera, "Dame-yume and dame-tsuna, do it with your dying will" with that the infant kicked tsuna in the head and over the bridge to see yume falling along with him, her eyes filled with determination as she focused on haru.

While tsuna looked at yume, in a trance as if everything slowed down around before the boy landed in the water with a splash.

"Let's save haru with our dying will!" yume shouted. Reborn smirked at her determination.

Landing in the water, tsuna cursed himself when he forgot how to swim and started to flail in the water like a retard. While yume on the other hand sweat dropped at tsuna as she held haru by wrapping her arm over haru's shoulder and made her way to reborn before arriving at shore where gokudera and yamamato were waiting.

Provided by towels, haru buried her face in her arms as she hugged her knees close to her body while tsuna dried his hair along with yume. "Did you ever think of your actions?" gokudera asked to haru, "If something happen to tsuna-sama, you wouldn't exist in the world"

"Maa maa, at least they are safe" yamamato mentioned, smiling like an idiot making gokudera's blood boil in anger, this is one reason why gokudera wouldn't mind killing the smiling idiot if he was allowed to.

Yume kneeled next to haru and gave her a pat on the back, "Next time haru, don't do anything stupid like that" she said giving haru a smile, even though haru cant see it she knows yume was smiling at her.

"I'm so sorry for being a burden at that time" tsuna apologized to yume, "I don't know how to swim". But the white haired girl waved it off, saying it's okay since she'll do anything for a friend.

"Pu.."

Everyone blinked and looked at haru who made that sound, well gokudera was like 'What-the-fuck'.

"**Let's save haru with our dying will**!" haru recited the words yume said earlier before she jumped into the water along with tsuna, while doing poses. Yume turned beat red at the words, while tsuna tried his best not to laugh at his friend, yamamato laughing like an idiot he is and gokudera looked at haru with expression saying, 'What-the-fuck' with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"I thought those cheesy line could be seen on t.v" haru mentioned, while yume tried her best saying that she got those lines from reborn and tsuna. (Tsuna: LIAR!)

'This girl..is stupid' Gokudera thought, his right eye slightly twitching and to make matters worse yamamato's laughing is getting annoying to him. Grabbing the nearest thing he could grab which was a spider that somehow crawled on his shoe, he threw it to yamamato but yume had to be in the way when she ran in front of yamamato to get away from haru who had recently fallen for her.

The spider landed on her face, and it stayed there making yume scream hysterically and run around in circles with haru, tsuna and yamamato chasing her.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

"Hahaha, a game of tag! I miss this game!

"HIIEE! STOP MOVING! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET IT OFF IF YOU KEEP MOVING!"

"Let me hug you yume-chan~~~"

Gokudera sighed under his breath and watched from the sidelines, "Screw this shit"

Meanwhile reborn watched how tsuna is interacting with his friends, this was suppose to happen with tuma but noo….. the idiot had to be cocky and stupid, this could be his down fall if tuma does not get this attitude fix.

"You better be prepared baka-tuma" reborn mumbled under his breath before walking away, as he dragged tuma who is tied up and unconscious.

* * *

**Scene change-**

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" tsuna shouted as he ran, non-stop towards school as he tried to avoid crashing into anything or anyone while holding onto yume who held onto gokudera who also held onto yamamato( the baseball idiot is laughing the entire time). Today tsuna had to rush to school because they wasted several minutes to stop gokudera from fighting with yamamato, so tsuna just grabbed the nearest person to him which was yume and grabbed her wrist before dashing off and due to the sudden movement she grabbed gokudera and he grabbed yamamato.

A silver head with short hair and some bandages on his face stopped in his tracks and turned around to see who was shouting and immediately saw tsuna with a serious face running at an incredible speed while almost dragging three people, he saw the determination in tsuna's eyes and tried to stop him.

"Hey, I should stop that guy to the extreme and make him join my club to the extreme!" the male said, pumping his fist into the air before returning his focus on his target that was approaching him with fucking speed.

"YES!" he cheered as he grabbed tsuna's wrist when he passed by him but immediately got dragged.

Reaching the school compound tsuna stopped and sighed in relief. "Yes… several minutes to spare" he said.

"so this is the real one.." someone said, tsuna looked down because it came from there and saw a guy and his friends. "CRAP! Are you okay?!" he panicked. Yume was knocked out, gokudera was dizzy and yamamato… perfectly normal.

"Your power and stamina are beyond! You have determination and passion too! You are definitely a talented guy that can be found once in a hundred years! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" he said, gripping on the brunette shoulder with determination fired in his eyes. With tsuna freaking out.

_'How does he know my name?!'_ tsuna thought so he went and asked.

"I heard about you from my little sister, a friend told her about you" The white haired male said.

"ONII-CHAAANN!"

"What's wrong kyoko?!" he shouted while tsuna thought the name he shouted sounds familiar, so he turned around to see who called. And that girl was the school's idol!

Kyoko ran to them holding a big book bag in her arms, "Onii-chan, you dropped your bag" she said as she handed her brothers back back. Yamamato just stood at the sidelines with gokudera and yume but apparently they were unable to stand and so he laid their heads on his lap.(Yume is unconscious and gokudera was still dizzy and could see the world around him turn)

"Ah! Tsuna-kun, good morning do you know my big brother?" kyoko asked as she noticed the brunette and the others, " and also tsuna-kun you could just ignore my big brother's babbling about boxing,ok?"

"boxing?" tsuna repeated, "oh, I haven't introduced myself" kyoko's big brother said and inhaled, oh be prepared to the extreme.

"IM THE CAPTAIN OF THE BOXING CLUB, SASAGAWA RYOHEI AND MY MOTTO IS 'EXTREME'!" ryohei shouted, making everyone besides kyoko and yamamato wince at the sheer volume. _'How passionate!_' tsuna thought after recovering from the loudness of his voice.

"extreme like the guy I met when I go jogging…"yume mumbled in her sleep, while yamamato raised an eyebrow at her words, he was actually looking a yume's sleeping face which he found it peaceful and delicate to touch he already tried poking her cheek several times. "I welcome you to the club sawada tsuna!" ryohei smiled taking tsuna by surprise.

"Don't force him into your club onii-chan…" kyoko scolded, her brother is always like that everytime he found someone catching his interest but this is the first time she saw her brother really excited for a long time, it was nice to know that her older brother got something to be happy about. "I'M NOT FORCING! Right sawada?" the boxer asked turning to the brunette who jolted hearing ryohei's neck crack when the boxer turned his head fast to face him, "well I wait for you in the gym after school" with that he left.

_'what should I do? I cant do boxing and I don't want to be hated by kyoko's big_ _brother_' tsuna thought. "Does he seem rowdy to you? Even so, he actually pretty nice but im rather impressed tsuna-kun" kyoko said, flashing a smile at tsuna who looked confused by her words. "It's been a long time since I last saw my brother that happy!" she said happily while on the other hand tsuna mentally sobbed.

'_That makes it harder to turn down the offer!_' he thought.

"Anyway, where is yume-chan? Usually she is always with you in the morning where is she?" kyoko asked looking around hoping she could find her friend.

"hahahaha! That was some speed tsuna!" yamamato laughed, making the other two turn to him before looking at those who are lying on his lap using it as a pillow. Well upon seeing the white haired girl on his lap tsuna's eye twitched in annoyance but no one noticed and kyoko rushed to her side to make sure she(yume) wasn't hurt.

It's one way to start a morning!

'_Baka-tuma has already got 3 guardians but they are not suited for the position, and for dame-tsuna he ot all the perfect ideal guardians if he were to be decimo and he somehow fits to be one. Maybe imeitsu made a wrong decision about tuma, no wonder the ninth was hesitant about it. I should contact him'_ Reborn thought as he watched the group from afar and transformed leon into a phone.

Dialing a number, he held the phone close to his ear as he waited for the person to pick up the phone.

"_Ciao reborn" _

_"Nono, voglio chiederti una cosa per quanto riguarda la posizione per Vongola Decimo e Sawada Tsunayoshi"*****_ Reborn said in Italian, his tone sounds serious despite it being high and squeaky voice. The person on the other line, narrowed his eyes as his intuition told him that reborn is being serious.

_"C'è un altro candidato per il titolo Vongola Decimo"******_ Reborn said, smirking at what he had in mind.

**Scene change-**

As class continued normally, yume can't help but frown to herself as she ignored the lecture and glanced over to her friends. Something seems out of place but for some reason she couldn't put a hint on it, directing her gaze from her friends she looked out the window just to clear her mind but it didn't help and made it worse.

"It's always the calm before the storm" she mumbled under her breath before positing her book, to made it stand up right as she pulled out her phone to fool around or maybe hack into vongola database.

Entering the website, she decided to look into the files and maybe get some info about the position about the 10th generation boss. Scanning through the useless file, one did particularly stand out since it was guarded by a strong firewall which prevent hackers, like yume to go inside and snoop around.

The white haired girl giggled, no matter how strong the firewall she will always find a way to hack into it, no matter what. It wasn't hard actually to get in and immediately the girl looked into the file, reading documents, some useless info but one document had perked her interest.

**'The inheritance to be the vongola tenth'**

The title of the page was highlighted, making it important than it seems. Yume raised an eyebrow at this, didn't they announce that tuma was to be the official vongola decimo? But one question remains in her head, if tsuna was older by the minute, why is tuma selected as decimo and not tsuna?

Wouldn't tsuna automatically be the vongola decimo if he was the older by the two?

Something didn't add up though, pushing those thoughts away she scrolled down for more information but couldn't find anything good besides the info tsuna had told her, about the conflict between his twin and the Vaira's leader.

But looking at the date the file had been updated, it was just only several hours ago. Shrugging her shoulders the white haired girl decided to pay close attention to that particular file for several days just in case it changes or any new info might be updated into the file.

She was about to close the document and erase her tracks when it had just updated, curious she decided to read the update. Looking at it, her grey eyes widen in surprise, her grip on the phone tighten as she immediately exit the vongola database, erase her tracks and close her phone.

Yume sat up straight in her seat, which gokudera noticed and raised an eyebrow. Giving the bomber a smile, saying its nothing gokudera scoffed before facing back to tsuna leaving yume alone to think about what she had found.

'**Sawada tsunayoshi another candidate to be the vongola decimo, this information will be kept a secret until it will be revealed, until the time has come**'

**Scene change-**

As tsuna approached the boxing club room he began thinking of polite ways to reject Ryohei's offer. Sure it was nice for the boxer to invite him to join but boxing isn't his forte. The brunette sighed under his breath as he now stood in front of the door, he was about to slide it open when yume had sprinted towards him, clutching her phone as she made her way towards the boy.

"TSUNA!"

"HIIEEE!"

Okay so….it did freaked the boy out, as his friend stopped in her tracks much to tsuna's joy. Panting heavily yume shoved her phone in front of his face, not giving him an explanation or anything what so ever. Grabbing the phone he went ahead and read on what was on the screen.

**To: Ghost**

**From: Sparrow**

**Subject: Another candidate for the title vongola decimo!**

**Besides Xanxus(I have no idea how he was chosen) and Sawada Tumakyaki, there is another candidate but they haven't reveal his identity. Only person who knows are reborn and nono but anyways things just got interesting~**

"Another candidate?" tsuna mused before facing yume returning the phone back to its rightful owner, "I didn't see this when I checked their database". Yume stiffen slightly when tsuna mentioned the word 'Candidate', after finding something important how is she suppose to tell tsuna?

Don't expect her to walk up to him, smile and say "Hey! I just found out you're the mystery candidate for the position as vongola decimo, good for you!". It's stupid and another reason is that his identity as the world greatest hacker might be an disadvantage or an advantage to the position. Which either comes first.

So the first thing that came into her mind was to make an excuse.

"I checker earlier before the file was deleted, that only the Vongola Nono and reborn knows who the mystery candidate might be" Yume answered, directing her gaze anywhere but not tsuna's eyes before changing the subject quickly, "So are you going to decline his offer?"

The brunette nodded in response as he turned to face the door, all he could think of was regretting that he did not stay at home, in his cozy bed and away from the screams and explosions created by reborn. Sliding the door open, Ryohei is already there practicing his punches before noticing tsuna and grinned at him.

"Sawada! I was waiting for you!" Ryohei shouted, waving to the said boy as he stepped into the building and closed the door behind him. "Upon hearing your reputation, the elder of Muay Thai came all the way from Thailand" the boxer also mentioned as tsuna got closer.

"Say what?!"

Ryohei made no comment and gestured behind him, so that tsuna could see who is Muay Thai. The brunette almost did an anime fall when he saw reborn dressed in shorts, wearing boxing gloves along with an elephant shape hat..thing… with a tiny green elephant sitting on top of it which yume had identified that its leon.

"pao-n!" reborn shouted. _"WHAT THE FU-" _tsuna never got to finish that sentence when reborn had decided to inturupt his thoughts.

"I want to see a match between the captain and newest member" re- I mean master paopao said. While tsuna freaked out in the inside because all he wanted to do was apologize to ryohei, decline the offer of joining the boxing club and do tsuna-things after that.

"W-wait! I never agreed with this!" tsuna shrieked in panic as Ryohei went to grab some boxing gear for both of them to use when they spar with each other. His plan didn't work the way he hoped for. "wha- you too?!" tsuna exclaimed as he saw his friends cheering for him.

_'ITS NOT HELPING!'_ tsuna mentally sobbed, '_Why doesn't anyone notice that reborn is there?!'_

He was mistaken when yume approached reborn and greeted him, "Hey reborn, what's with the outfit-" she stopped when reborn kicked her head, tsuna cringed while yume whimper at the pain and pouted at the infant. This action didn't go unnoticed by the guys and blushed when yume pouted cutely.

At that observation, tsuna had concluded that he and yume were the only ones who could see through reborn's disguise, he wondered though. Why an infant like reborn could manage to fool everyone with just a simple disguise, well he didn't have to wait for the answer.

"It's because I'm reborn, Anyway get your gear ready" reborn said as he tossed boxing gears to tsuna who easily caught them and stared at reborn in horror.

**Scene change-**

Both Tsuna and Ryohei stood in the boxing ring, one at each corner while facing each other. Ryohei had determination burning passionately in his eyes while tsuna was like 'WTF'. "Let's go sawada! Don't hold back!" the boxer shouted while tsuna stood there thinking what is he doing.

Reborn who perched himself on yume's head, pulled out a bell from who knows where and rang it thus indicating the match between tsuna and ryohei had just begun.

Ryohei was the first one to take action, he aimed a fist at tsuna's face which caused tsuna to stagger backwards but didn't fall down. This action made ryohei frown not satisfied at the boys move, "Don't be careless sawada!" he shouted/ said.

Reborn found this boring and decided to crank it up a notch, holding leon in his hands, he gave the lizard a squeeze which he immediately turned into his handgun, already loaded with the dying will bullet as he waited for tsuna to turn to his direction.

Which tsuna did and immediately regretted his action when he saw reborn smirking at him as he pointed his gun at Ryohei, muthed several words to tsuna and fired the gun.

Tsuna paled before looking back at reborn who smirked, '_He fired the dying will bullet to ryohei!_' he thought watching the boxer.

The next thing tsuna knew was ryohei standing there with the dying will flame on his forehead but acted pretty much normal. '_If you shoot the dying will bullet at a guy who is willing to die, then it doesn't work?!_' tsuna thought looking at ryohei who looked pumped up. '_Already willing to die… such an extreme guy'_

"Sasagawa ryohei, an impressive one" reborn said, '_This will be tsuna's guardian, he got the potential'_ he thought while reloading the gun with another dying will bullet and shot it at tsuna.

"Do it with your dying will"

Those words echoed in tsuna's mind as he fell backwards, at this point tsuna regretted of not rejecting the offer on joining the boxing club, it was like going into hyper dying will mode only through a painful way, making your clothes fly off and give you this weird attitude similar to Ryohei's attitude.

Which is why tsuna is standing there, naked with only his boxers on and the dying will flame burning brightly on his forehead.

For the first time, tsuna will experience the dying will bullet.

"REBORN! I WILL REJECT THE OFFER TO ENTER THE BOXING CLUB!" the brunette shouted.

Kyoko jolted from the sudden outburst while gokudera and yamamato looked puzzled. Same goes to yume who was wondering, _'the dying will bullet is different compare to the pills'_ she thought before feeling her hair being tugged, she looked up on her head to see reborn.

"The dying will bullet makes the person more aggressive and makes them a little stupid, the pills just only make the person draw out his flames and their dying will flames but able to think more logical and tactical" reborn explained since that was the summary but if he were to explain it completely….surely no one would listen even himself, as he kept his eye on the match while yume looked at him before tearing her gaze and directed towards the match which has gone extreme.

The dying will flames on both the boys are still burning brightly on their foreheads as they exchanged blows but mostly tsuna dodged most of them.

"SAWADA! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei insisted, throwing a punch directly to the boy.

"NO! I REJECT!" tsuna shouted, dodging the hit before throwing his own at the boxer.

"JOIN!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"OH HELL NO!"

Tsuna's friends cheered for his victory, watching in awe how a petit looking boy got the speed and strength to hit ryohei and make him stagger backwards.

"JOIN!" ryohei shouted throwing a punch towards tsuna's face, only to be dodged by him by bending down. "I REFUSE!" tsuna yelled before doing an upper cut at the boy causing him to fly backwards, out of the ring and into a window.

The dying will flame on both heads extinguish, tsuna paled because he just over did that punch. Gokudera praised tsuna-sama's punch while yamamato, yume and kyoko looked shock but its either because of the hit or… something else.

"I like you even more sawada!" ryohei said as he stood up while hes body was covered in scratches and bleeding "your boxing is platinum! I'll definitely welcome you to the club"

"Onii chan look so happy!" kyoko squealed as she went to her brother side and kneel down to help him up. Tsuna gaped and couldn't grasp the idea that he was liked even more.

"I like you to sasagawa ryohei, want to join the family?" reborn asked, making the siblings look confuse . Tsuna shook his head, thinking that he's recuting members to join tuma's family but there was another motive in reborn's action.

* * *

**To be continued!**

***Translation- Nono, I want to ask you something regarding the position for vongola decimo and sawada tsunayoshi**

****Translation- There is another candidate for the title vongola decimo**

**i don't know if the translation is correct since i used translate to do it.**

**hehe...**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
